We Fell in Love- A Linstead Fanfiction
by life happens42402
Summary: Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead are best friends and partners in the Chicago Police Department but what happens when Erin is shot will they tell each other how they feel or is it to late. And will Erin be able to confront someone from her past who she never wanted to see againSorry ahead if of time if the first couple chapters are too short but this is my first book so if they are pl
1. chapter 1

1.Judgement Day

Erin pov

"We got a case" hank yelled

. Everyone's head shot up becoming more alert. He put two pictures on the board "Mike and Joy Nelson they just killed two police officers who tried to apprehend them and plan on killing more people I want to know were they are and now" he said angrily.

I started making calls to my C.I.'s hoping to get information. As I sat waiting for someone to respond I stared at Jay. I was in Love with him but will never admit it to him A.) because he probably doesn't want me and B.) Voight would kill him. After a while everyone made sure they had a black band over their badges.Finally one of of my CIs informed me that Joy Nelson used to run with a girl named Ann Feriny. I got up and walked into Voight's office to tell him the lead. He said we needed a tactical plan so we got to work.

2 hours later*

Me and Halstead went to Ann's house trying to get her to talk trying to get any information we can get. She gave us an address and said "they might be there but couldn't know for sure".

We got up and left thanking her for her time. We told Voight we had a possible lead when we got back to the station he told everyone to vest up, be very careful when approaching the house and to roll out. When we got to the house me and Halstead went through the back as Antonio and Voight went through the front Al, Atwater, and Ruzek held back in case they tried to run. We headed inside and started searching.

"Chicago pd come out with your hands up" I Yelled.

"Clear" Jay yelled.

I headed down to the basement and it was broken up into different sections. I moved down the hall slowly and carefully trying not to make noise but when I turned the corner I felt a cold metal on the back of my head that I knew was the front of a gun . "Move, scream, or say anything and I'll shoot you right here and now move" he yelled we headed up stairs.

I guess Jay heard the foot steps cause he came over and asked if I found anything but then when he saw what was going on he stopped and raised his gun to the suspect.

"Hey, Erin are you okay ?" he asked.

"Yea" I said swallowing a lump in my throat.

"Shut up" Shouted the man us making jump especially me.

Voight and the others came down the hall everyone looked stunned and shocked. "Come any closer and she dies he said.

"Come buddy we can work something out cant we" Jay said.

"No there is nothing anyone can do now there is no going back" he said.

"Well your not walking out of here alive" Voight said "at least not with her your not give her up and you'll live".

"No i dont care but she is not leaving if I'm not leaving now WE leave or she DIES and when that happens I will NOT care" he said.

"Well I guess we will have to work something out wont we" Voight said with a slight shake and hesitation in his voice that I thought I would never hear.

"No take the deal or suffer the consequences" said the man currently holding a gun to my head.

"We cant make that deal" said Voight with fear in his voice. "Well suffer the consequences" the man says. BANG is all I hear followed by blackness.

 **A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO BARE WITH ME. ALSO THIS STORY IS ON WATTPAD AND IS COMING SOON TO TUMBLR AND ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN️**


	2. Your Gonna Make It

2.Your gonna make it

Jays pov

BANG "Erin" I cried as she fell to ground with a wound on the side of her head.

Voight almost immediately shoots the shooter. I laid there rocking her while crying holding pressure to her head to try and stop the bleeding . The ambulance got here after what felt like hours but was only three minutes and Brett and Chili got out of the ambo and rushed over quickly doing a once over of her injuries and putting her on the stretcher. They told me I could ride along if I wanted because they could obviously see I never was going to let go of her hand even if god himself told me to. As I held her hand I whispered in her ear "your gonna be ok your gonna make it out just fine."

We got to hospital just as Voight and the team arrived and I assumed they had the sirens on. I stopped at the Emergency Surgery doors not being able to go any farther. I sat down playing back everything that happened in my head over an over again to myself how like I didn't have her back and what I could've done to protect to her or make it me in there and not here sitting in the waiting room waiting for news on her.

Antonio must have read my mind cause he came up to me and said "it wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could've done and if the places were reversed she would feel the same way and you know it if she saw you like this she would kick your ass for feeling responsible about something you had no control over."

I got up and looked at him and said "I should've had her back in that basement or it should have been me. I should have the head wound needing emergency surgery not her ME SHE DOESN'T DESERVE NONE OF THIS SHOULD BE HAPPENING TO HER. " I started getting louder as I started to cry.

He patted me on the shoulder and I just sat up against the wall. I stayed like that for what felt like forever when I thought she didn't survive then I saw Will coming down the hall in this direction. I met him half not wanting to alerting anyone in case the news was bad and painful to hear I could breakdown privately.

"Hey, do you have any news?" I asked.

"No, I'm not on the case I came to see how you were holding up bro." he said.

"I just can't wait here not knowing any news I don't even know if she's alive." I told him.

"Yea i know but you just gotta be patient" he said trying to calm me down.

"But I love her Will you know that I do" I claimed.

"Yea I do know but she doesn't so WHEN she wakes up you can finally tell her the truth Loverboy" Will said with a chuckle.

" But Will what if she doesn't wake up I still haven't told her how much I love her smile, hair, laugh, the way she drives and never lets me for even thirty minutes and now I might not get the chance to do exactly that" I state while crying a lil bit.

"Will you wait with me?" I asked him.

"Of course I will always be there for you" he said.

Then we both sat up against the wall as I looked at the ceiling. Will sat there with me for as long as I needed him to for which felt like another forever but this time I had faith she would make it and fight


	3. Chapter 3 Don't be afraid

3.don't be afraid

Erin's pov

I couldn't move I just laid here in bed motion less with a pounding headache and then I realized I could hear everything going on around me and so I must be in a coma. I heard a doctor say to a nurse, whose voice I never heard before, that I should awake from my medically endused coma in a few hours and to go update the people in the waiting room especially my team. My team I can't believe there still here just for little ole me but as I try to remember what happened I just still can't seem to find the memory of what happened it's all a big blur the only thing I remember is Jay whispering in my ear saying I'm going to be fine while I was in the ambulance. Jay the reason I fought to stay alive just for him and myself so we could have a future together if he feels the same way I do.

I sat thinking about my team and Jay, aloud in my head seeing as how no one can hear me anyway. No one has come to check on me in at least fifteen minutes so I had a little peace beside the beeping of my machines, at least no that I noticed. I wondered if Jay was still outside and if he was I made my mind up that as soon as I wake up I'm gonna tell him how I feel because life happens and it could be a good or bad thing and for the moment I'm guessing this is bad that i could've almost died before telling how much I love him. I sat thinking about his laugh this morning when I spilled my coffee all over myself and my desk. It wasn't funny to me but I just loved to see him smile and laugh it brightened my day. I heard footsteps toward my door I sat here waiting wondering who it was.

I heard a familiar hey from three voices as people I concluded were Ruzek, Atwater, and Alvin walking in they actually came to see me I wondered were everyone else was at but I was also grateful they came by even if I couldn't express my gratitude. I felt someone stroke my arm and heard Ruzek say "the rest of the team let tus come in first and they will be by later on so don't worry about it."

They stayed and talked to me for about a good fifteen minutes or so. Then Voight, Antonio, and Burgess came in next they did the same thing the group that just left did while someone, I suspect Burgess held my hand.

I sat there wondering if Jay was even here at the hospital any more seeing as how he hadn't come in yet I thought he would be the first person to barge in here demanding to know if I was alright but when they left no one came in and I wanted to cry because I couldn't hear Jays voice.

The next thing I heard though was the sound of my door opening and I heard something that broke my heart in two, I heard a small sob and couldn't figure out who it was.

Then the person grabbed my hand and said "Erin I don't know if you can hear me but please don't be afraid to wake up and just wake up already so i can see those pretty hazel eyes of yours" Jay said.

He came I thought he actually came. "I am gonna stay here with you until you wake up and I really hope you hear me" he said.

"No matter how long it takes for you take wake up days, weeks, months, years and even decades" he said never letting go if my hand.

I think he ended up falling asleep because i heard nothing coming from the direction I knew he was in but I just kept trying to open my eyes, failing each time but then I thought you can't just give up Jay is here now and you can finally tell him how you feel now. Then all of a sudden I opened my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

4.you made it

Erin's pov

When I opened my eyes I saw Jay sitting there looking at me with tears in his eyes laying on my arm holding my hand.

"Jay" I said weakly.

He shot his head up so quick when he heard me speak. "Are you in pain? Do you need a doctor or a nurse?" He asked all at once.

"No" I said "I want to know what happened my head hurts and the only thing I remember is you holding my hand whispering that I was gonna be okay and that I'll make it anything after that I don't remember" I say wanting to cry.

"You heard me?" He asked.

"Yes I heard everything you said now will you tell me what happened please" I pleaded .

"Well" he started "you were going downstairs to clear the basement when you got held at gun he forced you up stairs and he didn't want anything and he didn't care if he died then he shot you on the side of the head not causing to much damage just a lot of bleeding" he said.

I can tell by the look in his eyes he was filled with joy, relief, and worry all at the same time.

"Hey" I said "I'm okay now stop worrying."

He told me he should tell Voight and the team I'm up. I said "okay"

They all came in together. When they all came in Voight say beside me and he told me as soon as the guy shot me he shot him except the shooter wasn't as lucky as me. I laughed but when I did I cringed at the pain everyone noticed and they fill with worry and sympathy.

"I'm fine" I reassured them just a little headache is all. Just then the nurse walked and said visiting hours were over she walked up to me and whispered "one of them can stay if you want but no more than that."

I nodded my head.

They all came one by one giving me hugs, goodbyes, we love yous, get better soon's and hang in there's. Jay was the last person to leave which meant everything to me seeing as how everyone had left already. He just kept looking at me for a minute with a look in his eyes but for once I couldn't read what they were trying to say.

After another minute he finally said "bye get better Lindsay" and started to walk out but then me and my big mouth didn't even think but I blurted out "Jay wait please."

He rushed back worry obviously on his face "are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yea but uhh umm will you stay with me for the the night with me?" I asked a little scared at his reaction. "Unless you don't want to then you don't have too." I say trying to give him an out.

His face light up so bright I thought he stole the sun for a second "of course I'll stay with you why wouldn't I we're partners even when you don't want I'll be there" he said sitting in the chair beside me.

I looked at him not expecting those type of words to come out of his mouth but when you look in his eyes you can tell he's telling the truth.

"If you need anything and I mean anything you slap me on the head I don't care how little or how peaceful I look and if I even snore once just push me out of the chair I won't care okay?" He said asked with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Okay" I said with the exact same smile on my face.

"Maybe he does love me and just won't say it" I whisper to myself as I see he's asleep. "No your not his type at all" you think finally drifting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5.I have something to say

Jays pov

I looked Erin she looked so peaceful sleeping. Then she started almost fighting in her sleep screaming almost.(Good thing the doors are sound proof.)

She started yelling "help! Jay help me please! Somebody help!"

"Jay" she yelled.

"Erin" I said trying to shake her awake "wake up come on wake up its just a nightmare. Erin wake up come on, babe please wake up" I said.

Then she opened her eyes and started to cry I climbed in her bed beside her holding her stroking her hair waiting until she calmed down to speak.

She finally calmed down I looked at her she was so pale and she looked fragile.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine" she said so quietly I almost missed it.

"No your not Erin and it's okay to not be okay I know what you mean when you say fine, fine to you means that your not going to say anything because you don't want to feel like a burden but your not I promise your not so, please tell me what the dream was about." I said begging then she started to cry and break down, thrashing around in the bed trying to get out of my arms but I just held her til she relaxed.

"It's alright, your safe now I won't let him hurt you I promise you can tell me anything." I whispered in her ear.

"The nightmare I had was that you were no where to be found and the shooter he got me from behind I..I don't know how but he did he held me captive and then He appeared and I started screaming then they both started shooting, stabbing, and kissing every piece of my body each bullet, kiss, blade hurting more than the la.. last" she said as she stated crying

"Erin, Erin look at me" I say when she finally did I looked into her eyes and asked " who is He if he isn't the shooter."

For a second she looked confused as if she didn't know what I was talking about then she realized she slipped and had said something she wasn't planning on doing. " If I tell you, you can't look at me differently you have to promise Jay promise me."

"I promise I will always look at you the same way alright now you can tell me anything so take your time I'm here as long as you need me to be" I said and it was true I will always look at here with the love that I already do I just hope whatever it is she can feel comfortable enough to tell me.

She glanced at me for a second before looking down at her hands and started playing with her fingers and picking at her nails." The He I was talking about is my dad h..he went away when I was 9 for rr...rape and the p..person he uh r..r..raped was umm was me" she said me so quickly I almost missed it but I didn't I wanted to be sick.

I immediately held her tighter and whispered her "I'm never going anywhere until you want me to and I will never let any of them hurt you again I swear on my life"

She looked up at me and smiled and as soon as she did I knew it wasn't fake it was a weak one from her injuries but it wasn't fake.

"Erin I have something to tell you" I stated a little nervously.

"Okay" she said sounding worried and scared.

"From the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew we were gonna be best friends and possibly more and I want more. You light up my whole day when you walk into the precinct, you change the way I feel by just glancing at me with those beautiful hazel eyes. My heart skips so many beats when I'm around you I get worried that I might drop dead right then and there. My heart hurts whenever your around because it is filled with so much love for you I don't know what to do" I took a deep breath and looked her directly in her eyes and said "Erin Lindsay I love you and I don't care who knows anymore".

When I was done with my confession she just laid there as I could clearly see shock and joy fill her entire body. I couldn't tell what she was thinking with that blank expression on her face. I sat there waiting for her to respond when she spoke I didn't expect to here what come out of her mouth come out.

"Jay that is the most sweetest thing anyone as ever told me and I'm a bit lost for words for the first time in my life because you make me feel so much too and even though I'm broken I try not to feel but I love you too so much that when I was in the coma I heard your voice and something inside me lit a fire in my heart and I just knew I had to wake up just to see you make sure you were real." she said.

I looked down at her still holding her in the same position from when she had the nightmare and before I knew it we started kissing each other passionately and no matter how I try I can't remember who started the kiss first. She


	6. Chapter 6

6.I must be dreaming

Erin's pov

I woke up in the hospital and I felt arms around me confused as to who it was I turned but just a little not to wake the person next me and looked directly in Jays face he was so sexy when he slept. I laid there just looking at him I could the warmth coming off his body and radiating onto mine. As I laid there I thought how lucky I was to have him with me and how he didn't run off or leave me as all of last nights events played back in my head.

He started to move so I pretended that i was asleep so he didn't know or suspect I was staring at him. When he woke up I could immediately sense him staring at me.

Then he started to whispered to himself believing I was asleep, " You got this Jay she's okay you just can't screw this up you really love her so pull it together man".

I wanted to laugh and die on the inside at the same time but instead I stayed still trying to pretend too be sleeping. He suddenly kissed my forehead catching me a bit off guard. I finally opened my eyes and when I did I saw him staring at me with concern.

"Hey" I said barely above a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his voice laced with worry, concern, and love.

"I'm fine just a little headache it'll go away and i'll be fine." I responded calmly trying to relive some of his worry.

He slowly got up and I assumed it was to ask for my pain killers. God I love the way he cares for others even if he wouldn't directly be giving me the medicine he's still get me some. He came back with a nurse she gave me two pain killers. After she left I started to look around for Jay but I soon realized he was gone so I sat there wondering where he went then maybe five minutes later my door opened.

In walked Jay with a boutique of lavender roses, chocolate, balloons, and a giant teddy bear. I started smiling so hard when he walked in. The only thing I could manage to say was "aww" and "thank you".

He handed me the bear and the chocolates leaving the roses on the counter and the balloons at the bottom of my bed. I felt so special getting all the these things especially from Jay who has helped me so much inn the past. He sat in the chair next to me holding my hand and just looking into my eyes waiting for me to speak.

When I finally spoke I told him " you didn't have to get me anything you just being here is the best present I could get and ever want from you."

2 hours later*

Voight, Antonio, Gabby, Adam, Kevin, Kim, Sean, Olinsky, and Platt are supposed to be coming to see me any minute now. Jay be the angel he is still hasn't left and he keeps saying he's not going anywhere and i'm starting to because of the way he looked at me when he said it. I was about to ask him to text Voight when there was a knock and everyone walked in. They all had worried, frightened, and relief written all over there bodies.

"Hey guys" I said trying to relive some tension between us and to let them know i'm alive.

They all brought with them some sort of gift. thank you everyone but I'm okay you didn't need to bring me anything it's not like this isn't apart of the job " I said chuckling slightly from my nerves from the stares I was receiving.

"Yea well your apart of our squad not anyone else's and we take care of our own" Antonio said with a seriousness in his voice getting some agreements from the others.

I laughed and said" well. thank you"

They stayed for about an hour then they all had to get back to work. But, Voight surprisingly didn't leave. So, it was just me, him, and Jay I felt kinda awkward being around them at the same time and I was also a little nervous telling Voight about me and Jay. Voight kept asking me what, seemed like every five minutes if I needed anything and if I was in pain. I kept telling him I was okay after about an hour later he got up to leave claiming he had business he had to handle.

As he started to leave he turned and said "Jay can you follow me outside real quick."

Jay looked as if he was going to be sick and who could blame him when it came to me everyone knew better then to cross Voight if he told you to leave me alone. I got scared about what could happen when they both stepped out that door, out of my sight, and hearing. Great, just great, the guy who raised me is going to kill the guy I love.


	7. Chapter 7

7.I gotta tell him

Jays pov

When Voight asked me to follow him outside so we could talk I got so scared because I didn't have a clue about what he was going to say and if he asked me to chose it would Erin hands down. But I did as I was told and followed him outside.

I quietly closed Erin's hospital door and stood there looking at Voight waiting for him to speak. When he finally spoke what he said surprised me.

"Erin is like my daughter and I can tell by the way she looks at you that she loves you now I don't know if you feel the same but if she gets hurt in any way because of you, you will know what the bottom of the river looks like up close now, I'm willing to let the no in house relationships slide but you take as much time as you need to help her even when she doesn't want your help she still needs it so just be there for her even if she threatens or hurts you she's been through a lot that kid so, she doesn't deal with emotions well."

He said with a stressed, worried, threatening, and concern on his features.

I looked at him and thought I just gotta tell him how I feel about her.

"Sir, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me I will never in any shape or form hurt her mentally or physically the way her dad and yes before you ask she told me." He said seeing the questions form in his eyes but he continued anyway.

"I really do love her Voight trust me I will not leave her side as for as long as I can help it. I will be with her every step of the way. I'll be her legs if she needs me to be" I said pleading a little.

By the look on his face I could tell he believed me he started to walk but then turned and said "thanks Halstead."

"No problem Sir" I replied a little stunned.

When he turned the corner I went back into Erin's room a little shocked bout what just happened. When I walked in her head immediately snapped up to look at me. Her eyes could show she was filled with worry.

"What did he say?" she asked shakily.

"Well he basically gave us his blessing he said he could tell that you loved and he said he didn't know how I felt but I couldn't hurt you or else I'd end up at the bottom of the river and then I told him I would never hurt or leave your side because I love you to much." I told her with pride and fear evident in my voice.

I could tell by her facial expression that she was shocked. "Erin, you okay?" I asked worriedly after she hadn't responded for several minutes.

"Yea I'm, I'm just shocked that you or him said anything like that about me." She said with a almost miss able sadness.

"Well it's the truth Erin so, don't ever forget it and in one week when you get out of here I'm gonna prove it to you." I told her with a wink and a smirk.

1 week later*

Today's the day Erin comes home but she wont be going to her apartment. She'll be coming to mine until she gets back on her feet. When she came out the bathroom dressed awaiting for the discharge papers I looked at her and realized how beautiful she looked even with bruises.

I walked up to her and said "Well, today's the day you can leave but there was a change of plans your not going home instead, You will be coming home with me, no arguments because Voight already went to your place and got some clothes and things you will need and want so don't try and come with an excuse."

She looked up at me with annoyance on her face "fine." She said with a huff.

Just then Will walked in and was said "Hey, I heard you get out today so I figured I'd stop in and say bye and give you this" he said handing her a rose with a bear on it.

"Awee, thanks will but you might need to keep the rose to put on Jay's coffin after I kill him" She said with a innocent smile on her face.

He just chuckled then looked at me" Already bugging the misses I see, you might wanna be careful she's a detective so, she can cover her tracks she also has Voight" He said laughing harder now.

When he left the nurse walked in and Erin signed the papers as quickly as she could and we were ready to go.

When we got to the car I helped her in against her wishes. When I got in the car I buckled up then looked at Erin to make sure she was buckled and ready but then of no where she kissed me with so much hunger and passion. We kissed for what felt like forever but in reality was probably on two minutes then when we finally decided to come up for air. I turned and looked at with a shocked and satisfied look.

"I love you and I really appreciate what your doing for me" she said with compassion in her voice.

"I would die for you" I told her with out hesitation.

she just looked at me while she was trying to process what i just said so then I just started the car and proceeded to drive away from the hospital to my apartment only 13 minutes away. We pulled up to my apartment and I got out to help her make it in and up the stairs safely.

" I'll be right back I'm just gonna go get your stuff okay." I said as I laid her down on the couch and kissed her forehead. She just nodded her head as she started to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

8.Nightmares and dreams

Erins pov

I sat on Jays couch falling asleep as I waited for him to get back. I only shut my eyes for a few minutes and I looked around to see what I could see even though I've been here many times already. I didn't hear the door open and close but I felt hands around my neck and when I did I yelled and jumped so hard I thought I could come out of my own skin.

Then Jay started whispering in my ear "It's okay it's just me your safe no one's here but me and you okay?".

Then I let go of a breathe I didn't know I was holding in but I was still trying to calm down and the next thing I know I was being picked up bridal style in his big arms.

"Put me down I can walk just fine I'm not a baby" I protested loudly.

But my protesting didn't work so I held on to his neck scared I was going to fall and the he told me "you might not be a baby but your the love of my life and my love is injured so I'm going to take care of you."

He laid me down on his bed and pulled the covers over me. I started shiver still being cold then he laid next to me and pulled me close to him in his arms his stomach on my back. Then I turned and looked at him I stared at him while he had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I slowly began closing my eyes excepting defeat and before I did I smiled at him because I loved this so much and I didn't want to go to sleep in case wasn't real.

He kissed me on the forehead and said "get some sleep babe you need the rest."

"NO" I YELLED

"LET GO OF ME, STOP SOMEONE, HELP ME, PLEASE HELP"

"JAY! JAY!" I KEPT SCREAMING LOOKING FOR HIM.

THEN I HID UNDER A BED I HADN'T NOTICED BEFORE I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON I'M IN THIS BLACK ROOM WITH NO WINDOWS JUST THIS STUPID BED AND A DOOR I JUST LOCKED. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I'M RUNNING FROM. I STAYED THERE QUITE FOR FEW MINUTES HOPING THAT WHOEVER OR WHATEVER I WAS HIDING FROM DOESN'T GET BUT AS I HAVE THE WORST LUCK I HEARD FOOTSTEPS AT THE DOOR BUT THEN I THOUGHT I HEARD THE FOOTSTEPS WALK PAST BUT THE NEXT I KNEW I WAS BEING DRAGGED FROM UNDER THE BED BY FEET AND MET THE FACE OF MY FATHER AND IN THE FAR CORNER WAS MY ATTACKER.

"JAY! JAY! PLEASE HELP SOMEONE PLEASE JUST LET ME GO" I KEPT YELLING the next thing I knew I was back at Jays house.

"Erin wake up ! Erin! wake up it's just a nightmare come on please wake up your safe hear" then I shot up in bed with tears down my face and I saw him in front of me with so much worry, fear,and love on his face.

I leaned into his chest after finally realizing what was happening and cried in front of him for the second time that week

"It's okay, your safe" he kept reassuring me "your safe I promise your safe" he said over and over again while stroking my hair until I calmed down.

When I calmed down I looked at the clock realizing it's 2 A.M. Then I looked at Jay who was still holding me with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" I said in a raspy voice.

"No, don't apologize if something like this happens again you wake me I don't care how peaceful I look" he said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok" I said laughing at him for always trying to make a bad situation good. I got up and took some pain killers then I laid back in bed wrapping Jay's arms around me.

"Don't let me go, hold me really tight please" I told him letting vulnerability slip a little.

"Always" he responded seriously.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jay asked softly.

I took a deep breath" I was in some weird room that was all black just a bed and a door I locked the door because I knew I was running from something I just didn't know what and then I hid under the bed. I was also looking for yelling your name but I couldn't find you. Then I heard foot steps but then they left I thought I was safe then I was dragged out from out underneath of the bed and my dad ws there and my attacker and I got so scared and started screaming you name then I woke with y-you" I finished crying rocking back and forth in his arms.

"Erin I won't let them get you, okay?" He took a breath and continued "Your attacker is dead and your dad most likely won't get out of jail if he isn't dead yet but even if he did get out of jail me and Voight both won't let get close to you let alone even know where you are so you don't have to worry about that." He said all of that with so much compassion I believe him.

"I love You, Now go back to sleep okay?" He said in a protective tone.

I started laughing at his tone "Okay and I love you too." I told him.

I finally fell back asleep at 2:45 a.m. but this time I didn't have a nightmare I had a dream about me and Jays future. The dream took place about at least five years into the future. I could see me and Halstead with three kids they all were so cute two boys and one girl.

We had a nice four bedroom house with a pool in the back and a gate around the pool so the kids couldn't fall in. As I watched my little family I loved everything I saw. Jay was so good with the kids and it seemed they loved me so much and I just couldn't wait until this day came


	9. Chapter 9

9.Back at it

Jays pov *6 weeks later* *9 am*

"Erin, were gonna be late on your first day back" I yelled to her.

She came running towards me from the bathroom picking up the toast and bacon I made for her in a napkin.

She looked at me in awe and said "your such a saint."

"Stop it" I said laughing at her praising me for food "you know that's not true this day is all you babe."

I'm kinda nervous that it's Erin's day back I just hope she'll take it easy I mean to me she doesn't seem all that nervous. Sure physically she was cleared two weeks ago but she was only cleared mentally two days ago. I turn and look at her sipping her coffee god she's so beautiful even just doing the simplest things I thought.

"Alright, let's go" she said quickly and a little nervously.

"You ready to go back to work?" I asked her worried.

"As ready as I have to be" she mumbled her reply so quietly I almost missed it.

30 minutes later*

We walked into the twenty - first district but then she suddenly just stopped at the gate to the stairs without going in. "You got this" I told her taking her hand.

"You're right I just have to walk up the steps and go to my desk not go to a basement looking for a murderer" she said continuing to walk up the steps holding my hand firmly in hers.

When we got to the top of the stairs we let go of each others hands because even if Voight agreed to our relationship that doesn't mean we won't still act professional or rub it in his face.

Everyone heard our footsteps so they turned their backs from where they were standing and looked at her yelling at the same time "Welcome back Erin." While slowly approaching her for a hug.

She started to blushing and smiling while saying "Thanks guys I really appreciate that." and she started to hug them back.

I loved the smile I seen on her face when she was greeted and hugged by everybody. Then Voight walked out his office and asked her to step into his office for a minute. As she did I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about

"How she's doing honestly?" Antonio asked worriedly.

"Honestly I guess she doing as good as she can be but she just isn't talking about it much but the nightmares did stop though" I told him trying to reassure him.

"That's a start at least" he said with a little optimism in his voice.

"Yea it really is nice to see her sleep peacefully for once I was starting to worry that they might not ever go away cause she wasn't talking about them but maybe being at work will help more" I said.

"Ya'll might wanna shut up, because here she comes" Ruzek said laughing knowing how much she hates when people talk about here when she's not in the room.

As she walked out of Voight's office I watched her sit down at her desk but I couldn't tell what she was thinking like I usually could. So I figured I'd ask about it later

3 hours later*

It's been a pretty slow day so far so I decided me and Lindsay should go get something to eat. she agreed on going to the diner down the street from here. The whole time we were in the car she had a look of scared and worry etched on her features. I parked the car and before she could open the door I locked the car doors.

She turned and looked at me a little annoyed "Why did you that?" she asked "I'm starving."

"Well I'm sorry but your not leaving this car until you tell me what's wrong" I stated.

She just sat there looking at me so annoyed. "What's wrong Erin, talk to me please, don't shut me out." I said practically begging.

She turned looking at the window with her back facing me and said "I just don't feel safe outside the district or our apartment anymore and I need to get over it so can we get out now or what."

When she said what she was really thing my heart broke on the inside knowing there isn't anything I can do. I want her to feel safe outside her apartment and the district even when she's with or without me.

"Erin" I said dragging her name out to get her attention she didn't look at me.

"Erin" I said lifting her chin so she would look at me.

When I looked in her eyes and I saw those tears falling I wanted to cry with her.

"Hey, you are safe, I'm right here, I'm not moving without you by my side do you understand. I won't let anything happen to ever for as long as I can help" I told her with such a seriousness in my voice I've never heard before.

Then we got out the car and went in the diner and we ordered our food then I asked. "So, what were you and Voight talking about in his office"

"I'll tell you later" she promised.

Then we sat there and ate our food in comfortable silence with occasional small talk. Then we had to head back to the district with the doggy bag we promised Ruzek we'd bring him.


	10. Chapter 10

10.surprise, surprise

Erins pov*next day*

I woke up and immediately ran in the bathroom to throw up. God I hate being sick I wish this part would just pass already. I heard a knock and Jay ask "You okay in there Erin".

"I'm fine" I told him.

I really was but I guess he didn't believe me so he came in anyway. He saw me laying on the ground holding my stomach he immediately picked me up and put me in bed made sure the covers covered my body the way I like. Awee he cares to remember just where i like to be covered and to do it when I'm sick.

"Erin whats going on with you?" he asked concerned while running his hand through my hair.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath contemplating if I should be truthful "Jay relax it's just a bug that won't go away." I told him taking his hand in mine.

He sat there for a minute looking at me skeptically. Then he walked away into what I'm guessing was the kitchen since he walked pretty far. I kept wondering what he was doing in there. well it is a kitchen maybe he went and got some food.

Then he came back in the room his phone in his hand and said "Voight told us we could have the day off."

I looked up at him in shock with my eyebrows raised that he actually did that for me and called off work for both of us.

"Thank you, I love you" I said looking him in the eyes so he knew I was serious.

Then he got in bed next me trying to comfort me in my momentarily shock and wrapped his arms around me tightly and whispered "I love you."

Then we both fell asleep like that. I woke up before him so I went in the kitchen to get some water then I decided to cook myself something to eat when I started to cook I felt hands around my waist.

"Good morning sleepy head" as I said turning around to kiss him.

After we ate the breakfast I made I told him I was gonna take a quick shower and he said "alright babe".

I turned on the water and when I did I felt really dizzy and I fell down with a long bang as i hit my head on the sink. I laid there for a while but then I finally saw Jay run in yelling my name i wanted to call out but when he came into the bathroom I ended up passing out.

Jays pov

I heard a loud bang from the bathroom so I went to go see what it was when I walked in I saw Erin on the ground, with blood on the sink also her head and her eyes were starting to close.

"ERIN! ERIN! "I yelled "wake up come on Erin stay with me."

Then I took out my phone and called an ambulance as i took her into my lap and chest. They got her within minutes.

Brett came in first and saw what had happened to one of her best friends before she got all professional and said "ok lets get her on the stretcher and see what we got" she said yelling to jimmy, who you could tell was a little weirded out by his friends mood change.

When we got to the hospital they told me to wait in the waiting room then I realized the doctor that was going to check her over was Will and Nat. I calmed down a little bit but I didn't want to be in the waiting alone waiting for bad news then I realized I had to call Voight.

I quickly took out my phone, called and told him what happened he came as quickly as he could(20 minutes). When he got here he reassured me that everything was probably fine.

Will came out soon after and said "she's fine she just had a dizzy spell."

Then looked hesitant but excited and said "but she has something to tell you." Pointing at me.

"Go" Voight yelled when he realized i wasn't moving yet.

When I got to her room I was excepting a sleeping Erin but she was wide awake.

I ran into the room kissing her quickly telling her" God Erin you had me so scared for a second there."

"Good" she said teasingly looking me in my eyes.

Then completely out of no were she asked " Are you still wondering what me and Voight were talking about in his office early?"

I started to laugh missing how her tone got serious and said "sure."

Then to my surprise she said "I told him that i was pregnant and couldn't work in the field."


	11. Chapter 11

11.Im terrified

Jays pov

Erin telling me she was pregnant caught me by so much of a surprise i couldn't move. As soon as those words came out if her mouth I had to close mine as I sat in the chair beside her. I must have looked like i was going to pass out or freak because when i sat down

she asked" Are you okay?"

I turned my head to look at her and said "yea yea I'm fine but are you ok is the baby ok?"

Finally realizing she passed out and hit her head.

"Yes Jay were both fine calm down a bit "she ordered me playfully.

Then I started to smile and laugh a little nervously as i put my hand on her stomach.

She looked at me like i was crazy but all i could say at the moment was "wow we're actually having a baby together."

"Yup we are" she said with teary eyes.

3 hours later*

Erin got discharged about an hour ago so i was in the kitchen getting her some water so she could rest up a bit. When i was walking back in our room I realized she wasn't in there so i went to the bathroom and tried opening the door but it was locked and i could've sworn i heard crying.

"Erin "i said worriedly.

" I'll be out in a minute"she said obviously crying.

I didn't want to wait for her to try to act okay so i busted down the door. She looked so surprise to see me bust in like i wasn't supposed to know what was going on. But i did because When i broke down the door i saw she was lying in the bathtub crying her beautiful eyes out. I ran over to her with my heart breaking and got in with her. As we sat there i just held on to her as tight as i could.

When she calmed down i looked down at her and asked her "whats wrong?"

she looked up teary eyed and asked "what if I'm not a good mom? What if i screw this baby up or end up being just like mom? "

I almost cried with her for a minute because she looked like she truly believed that.

Then i looked straight into her eyes and said "you will be the best mom this child could ever ask for and you will never be anything like your mom not even close i wouldn't pick anyone else to have a baby with."

She looked at me with a smile and started to cry into my chest a little and said "i really hope your right."

I picked her up and put her in bed we laid there quietly until we both fell asleep.

When i woke up the first thing i saw were the most beautiful big hazel eyes looking at me.

"Morning" she said sounding better then yesterday.

I kissed her and said "morning."

We got up and i took a shower as she cooked some food. Then we rotated making enough time for both of us to shower and eat. Just as the food was done she came out of the bathroom and took a seat eating her food. As i sat down i started to take a sip of my coffee.

As she said "Jay if i can't have coffee neither can you."

I immediately put down my cup and said "that is so not fair."

She shrugged her shoulders and said" I don't care but come on we're gonna be late."

When we got to the district she stopped me before i got out the car. She looked at me with a pleading expression and said "Jay i don't want to tell anyone just yet i want to wait until at least three months so we know everything is okay with the baby"

"Alright we'll do it your way" i said kissing her briefly.

She smiled as we got out the car. Before we left the parking lot she walked up to me and asked playfully "how did i get so lucky?"

Then i said with a goofy grin "i don't know maybe one your wishes finally came true."

We both started to laugh as we walked into the district holding hands.

"You wish you were one my dreams." she said jokingly.

A/N: I REALLY AM SORRY I KNOW IM HORRIBLE SO YEA THIS PROBABLY SUCKS WITH THE PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING ALSO ITS SHORT SO I APOLOGIZE BUT THANK YOU READERS


	12. Chapter 12

12.Month 2

Erin's pov

I'm two months pregnant and the doctor said everything seems to be going just as planned. I woke up before Jay so I decided to take a shower. When I got out he was still asleep so I got dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a and a black pair of skinny jean with heel boots that go up half way to my knee's but before I did I looked at my little baby bump. There barely was a bump but it was there.

When I went in to the kitchen to start cooking i found that there was already pancakes made. Then as I started to make my way towards them strong hands wrapped around my waist and a kiss was placed on my head.

I turned around and there was Jay fully dressed with a smile on his face saying"mornin babe."

We started to eat and he kept cracking jokes making me laugh. Then as I started to do the dishes there was a knock at the door.

Jay got up from the couch and said "I'll get it."

When he went to answer the door I heard him ask "can I help?"

Then a very familiar voice said is "Erin here?"

But I couldn't remember who it was so I decided to walk to the door and asked "Babe who is it?"

When I could see who it was my jaw dropped and said suprised "mom".

She looked at me and smiled "hi Erin how have you been?"she asked.

I pulled Jay back to me and put his hand on my waist.

"Want do you want ?"I asked harshly.

"Well I wanted to see my daughter" she said as if it obvious.

"No, you want something that's the only reason you would show up a our door" I said sharply.

she looked at me shocked" our?"she repeated.

"yea, me and Jay, our apartment. I said looking up at Jay smiling.

"Well"she said "it's nice to meet you" she said looking at Jay.

"Your not meeting him mom, your stalking me I said before she could try to shake his hand.

"Erin" she said acting as if I was rude "don't be like that."

I couldn't handle this so I ran to the trash can and threw up. Jay came over and rubbed my back while giving me a bottled water. After I was finished and had rinsed out my mouth we went back to the door.

She looked at me "oh, honey are you alright?" she asked liked she even cared.

"Its Just some morning sickness" I said offhandedly.

When I said that I knew I had made a mistake by telling her.

She looked at me and smiled with wide eye's "I'm going to be a grandma?" She asked.

I looked at her sharply and said "no, we're going to be parents and Hank will be a grandpa."

She looked at me as if i said something strange "Hank, Hank Voight" she said "he's still in your life."

"yea he never left" I said angrily.

"Well "she said "I see we're not going to be coming to any agreement here so I guess I'll be going" she said.

"Yea why don't you do that" I said with a fake smile.

She turned and then I slammed the door.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor in a ball crying my eyes out. Jay came over and just picked me up and walked me to our room. We just laid there in silence while I cried and Jay held me tightly. We had the day off so we could've stayed like this all day. I just cried and cried in his arms I didn't even have any clue as to why I was even crying.

I haven't even seen my mom in over ten years. So, why was I crying about it now. Maybe it was the fact that Voight did never leave me and he was the closet to family then she will ever be but she always did leave and i could never see her as family. I couldn't think straight right now so I let myself fell asleep safely in Jay's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

13.Month 3

Jay's pov

Erin is three months pregnant and today were going to the doctor to see how's the baby doing and we get to find out the gender. Today I was thinking of asking Erin if we could to tell the unit shes pregnant. She was still sleep so I started to make breakfast.

She loved sausage, bacon, and eggs the most ever since she got pregnant so that's what I started to cook for the love of my life.

I placed two plates on the table with a glass of orange juice then I went to go see if she was up. I walked in the bedroom and saw she was still sleeping. I stood there and watched her for a minute or two then I finally walked over and gently woke her up by kissing her. She started to kiss me back alerting me she was awake.

I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes"Mornin gorgeous" i said lovingly.

"Mornin babe" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Come on get up i made your favorite breakfast" i said.

"You made bacon,sausage, and eggs?" She asked threateningly. Like i could could forget her favorite food.

I nodded"of course babe"

"Awe yu really do love me" she said jokingly bur serious while getting up.

When we got the doctors office we sat in the waiting room holding hands after we signed in

Then they called "Erin Lindsay" and we both stood up.

This is it I thought I finally get to see daddy's little girl or daddy's big man. Either way I was going to be a dad. We walked in she laid down on the table with a worried look on her face.

I grabbed ahold if her hand and said "it's going to be alright the baby is fine you'll see." I said trying to comfort her. Just then Dr. Manning walked in.

"So how are my three favorite people doing." She asked smiling.

"Good,good just excited to find out the gender" Erin said excitedly.

"Well then the lets get started" nat said. Then she put the cold gel on Erin's stomach.

We both looked at the screen waiting to see what the gender was then the Nat said smiling" Congratulations HE looks fine."

Me and Erin looked into each others eyes" he?"

We both asked at the same time

Nat started laughing " yes a he you're having a boy, congratulations"

We walked out of Chicago Med and ran into Will he almost walked right past us but then he slowly backed up stood right in front of us. He looked at me then at Erin "Did you guys just come from the doctor?" He asked.

"Yes we did would you like to see the ultrasound?" Erin asked him excitedly.

"Yea of course" he responded. Then erin handed him a ultrasound picture.

"Since your a doctor you should be able to see the gender for yourself" Erin said smiling.

"You guys are having a boy?" He asked in awe.

"Yea bro, we're gonna have someone to go to games with" i said smiling.

"Not until he's at least two years old" Erin said seriously.

"Alright, alright well we'll catch you later bro we got to get to the district." I said half hugging him.

"Yea i'll see you guys later" Will said hugging Erin.

When we got to the district Erin just walked straight into Voight's office I already knew what she was planning on doing. She wanted him to be the next to know the gender. Everyone looked at me with concern in there eyes but all I could do was laugh knowing they had no idea what was happening as Erin also gave Hank one of the ultrasound pictures.

Then when Erin walked out of his office smiling so did Voight. That just made everyone still so curious about what was going on.

Erin must not have realized she was holding one of the ultrasound pictures because Antonio did and asked " Whats that in your hand?"

"Wouldn't you like to know "she said laughing putting it in her desk.

"yea actually i would" he all serious said.

She just laughed and said" in good time you will"

Then she got up and went to the bathroom. when she came back Antonio asked" hey, Lindsay you got a pen i can borrow mine ran out if ink?"

She said "yea look in my desk" completely forgetting about the photo.

Antonio looked around in her desk and saw the picture with the pen underneath it when he realized it was an ultrasound picture he looked at me.

I hadn't noticed because I was doing the rest of my paperwork then he said"Jay" almost screaming getting everyone's attention.

I snapped my head up and asking "what?" Cautiously.

He just continuously looked at me shocked then when Erin came out from the break room she stopped in her tracks seeing what he held in his hands.

"Is this what I think it is?"he asked holding up the photo.

Everyone immediately looked at Erin when they realized what type of picture it was and she stood there.

Then they all asked at the same time "are you pregnant Erin?"

She looked at me I nodded to let her know it was okay. Then she finally looked at then and said "yea I'm pregnant me and Jay are going to have a son."

"Congratulations you guys" Antonio said smiling probably wanting to go home and tell Sylvie the news.


	14. Chapter 14

14.Month 4

Erin's pov

It was 3:30 A.M. and I couldn't sleep so I got out of bed slowly trying not to wake Jay. I went to the kitchen and got some water I sat down at the dining room table just thinking. I sat there for a while after I was done drinking my water. Then I sat on the couch still not wanting to go to sleep and just rubbed my stomach thinking about what's gonna happen when he was born.

I thought about how happy me and Jay were gonna be and how much we were gonna love him. I just really hoped that I was going to be a good mom I already knew Jay was going to be the best dad ever. Then I heard a noise coming from my front door it sounded like someone was trying to pick the lock. That's when I realized someone was breaking in our apartment so I quickly ran into our bedroom.

I ran into me and jays bedroom and I violently shook Jay.

"what?" he groaned.

"Get up I think someone's trying to break in get up now" I said sacredly.

He shot up out of bed and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay? "he asked.

"I'm fine a little scared but okay and I heard them picking the lock "I said quickly.

Then we both heard the door open the one thing we didn't want to hear.

"Go hide in the bathroom don't come out until I come and get you" he said leaving no room for an argument.

" Okay I love you please be carfeul" I said running into the bathroom quickly locking the door.

I grabbed the knife I hid under the sink and hid in the bathtub. With the curtains closed. Just then i realized i had a back up phone taped inside the toilet. I quickly got it out and called Voight. He picked up right away.

"Voight." He said tiredly.

"Dad?" I said shakily. I only called him dad when i was extremely scared or worried.

"Erin, what is it? what's wrong? He asked rushing. I could here clothes shuffling in the back ground.

"Dad someone broke into our apartment I'm in the bathroom and Jay went to go stop them please you have to come help him" i said in one breath and started sobbing quietly.

"Erin, Erin just stay calm I'll be there in five minutes okay just don't hang up all right?" He said.

"Yea okay i wont" i said now crying

five minutes later*

"Erin you hang up now okay im running up the stairs to you apartment now okay" he said calmingly.

"Okay just hurry" I said still scared.

Jays pov

I walked slowly into the living room with my gun raised in the air. I looked around and then I saw a guy in the corner of the room looking at the book case for anything to steal.

"Drop it" I said loudly. He turned around then upon realizing I had a gun he dropped what ever he had in his hands and slowly raised them.

Then I felt a cold metal on the back of my neck and a deep voice saying "drop it."I did as I was told and dropped my gun.

"Did you really think he was alone "said the voice laced with amusement.

Then I heard a familiar raspy voice behind me say "Did you really think breaking into two cop's apartment while one is pregnant smart but if I were you I'd be smart and drop my gun"

He did as he was told and dropped it and then I turned and saw Voight standing there with his gun facing the perps.

We arrested them and called for backup and some patrolmen came and picked them up.

"I appreciate what you did hank but how did you know someone was breaking in?" I asked curiously

He looked at me with a hint of ager and worry in his eyes and said "Erin called me shaken, crying saying someone was breaking in and that you were going after then."

"Erin "i said quickly running into the bathroom when i remembered she was still hiding. The door was still locked so i busted it down. I heard a small yelp and ran to the bathtub seeing her in there holding a knife with her right hand and a phone in her left.

"Hey" i said "it's ok it's over their gone some patrolmen came and got them Voight's here too."

She looked up at me still scared looking tired so i just picked her up bridal still and put in our bed. After Voight left, making triple sure his daughter was alright.

I laid down beside her and whispered in her ear "That was super smart and amazing what you did back there thinking to call Voight."

She looked up at me and said "Well I couldn't let the best thing that has ever happened to me die trying to protect me now can I" she said with a little sarcasm and sincerity.

I smiled and said "I will always put my life on the line just for you. I will never ever not protect you and this baby too. You will always be safe with me forever and forever because I love you and our child"

She gave me a quick peck on the lips "And we will Always love you too"she said. Before we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	15. Chapter 15

15.Month 5

Erin's pov

I woke up to the smell of waffles in the air I quickly put on sweat pants and a sweat shirt while looking at my big belly. I walked into the kitchen and there was Jay cooking waffle

"There's my baby and my baby" he said kissing me and my stomach.

I laughed saying "well someone's in a good mood"

" yup" he said "I get the day off with my favorite two people in the world. Me and the baby"

I started to laugh and said "oh I see how it is"

Then I pretended to walk away madly he pulled me back into his arms and gave me hug.

"Oh come on you know i was just messing with you I LOVE YOU ERIN"he said loudly to make his point.

I laughed then I heard a knock at the door and said "I'll get it babe you just make my pancakes"

I answered the door thinking who would knock on my door at 10:35 A.M. I quickly opened the door and immediately regretted it because standing there was bunny.

"Hi honey "she said smiling like she was welcomed here.

"What are you doing here mom" i asked angrily.

"I wanted to see how you were"she said trying to sound sweet.

"I'm fine now leave "i said sternly.

"Wow you've gotten big" she said looking at my stomach and reaching her hand out to touch it.

I stepped back "Don't touch me "I said looking at her.

"Okay okay so do you still live with that boy" she asked like she cares.

"yea, actually Ido why don't I call him" i said and before she could even answer I yelled "JAY! "

"What is it you alright?"he said running over kissing me before looking at the door seeing who it was.

"Can we help you with something "he said looking at her questioningly.

"Yea why don't you go back to doing what you were doing so I can talk to my daughter" she said snippy.

"No whatever you have to tell me you can say it to both of us"I said angrily.

"Fine "she said "well I was wondering if I could be in your and the baby's life you guys are both my family."

I looked at her shocked that she had the nerve to say that and the only thing i could say manage to say was "NO."

She looked at me surprised."I don't see why not I'm the only family you have"

"No that's not true she has me" Jay said squeezing my hand.

"Well your not blood family your just the father of her baby" she said harshly.

"No he's right I have him whose actually MY BOYFRIEND, Voight, my unit, the people at med and firehouse 51 so please just leave"I said "and don't come back."

She looked at me and said "Well just a little warning your father's in town" and slowly walked away. Then I slammed the door.

I ran into my bedroom shutting my door and getting underneath my covers just wanting to lay there forever and die. Then the door creaked open and in walked Jay. I pulled the covers off my face and looked at him.

He sat down on the bed and said "do you wanna talk about it?"

"Is what she said true and what about my dad he supposed to be in prison?"i asked looking at him with sad eyes.

"No of course not you have me, the unit, the guys from Med and 51 just like you told her and we won't let your dad get you okay?"he said trying to reassure me.

"Well he found me once and what if he finds me again or you and hurts you or our son" i said staring to panic.

He gathered me up in his arms and said " Me, Voight, and the unit will handle it and we won't let him anywhere near us alright?"

"Alright" i said finally calming down.

"Okay come on get up and lets go" He said dragging me out of bed.

"Where are we going" i said whining.

"We are going to get our baby boy some stuff" he said grinning.

We got in the car and he was driving which i hated but he claimed that the baby would get in the way of my driving.

I looked at him and asked "What store are we going to?"

"We are going to which ever stored you want to" he said.

I smiled at him knowing that he was going to take me baby shopping to keep everything off my mind. I decided we could go to the baby boutique on main.

When we got thereI looked around at a few couple thing but we ended up getting a car seat(blue and black), crib(baby blue and green) bottles, clothes, diapers, wooden rocking chair, and wall decorations(of fire fighters,police,doctors and paramedics). I absolutely loved Jay and the baby.


	16. Chapter 16

16.Month 6

Jays pov

Erin was six months pregnant and I still can't believe that were going to be parents. I got dressed for work and went in the kitchen seeing Erin was already dressed and drinking orange juice.

"Mornin beautiful" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Morning handsome" she said laughing.

"I love this "I said out of the blue she looked at me confused.

"You love what?"she asked curiously.

"I love you, I love our baby, and I love that everyday I get to wake up and see your smiling face." I said looking down at her.

She blushed "well we love the same things "she said smiling hard.

"We gotta get going though "she said laughing.

We got to the district and Erin sat her desk which was right next to mine. Ruzek walked in and looked at Erin and asked "hey how's it going? "

"Good it's good" she said smiling.

She looked at the paper work sitting on her desk and she started to get it done knowing she wouldn't be able to leave until it was done.

I did my paperwork as well but ever so often I would look up at her frustrated face while she was doing her work because she was on desk duty. Voight came out of his office and looked at me and motioned for me to come in his office.

When I went in there I closed the door and took a seat. He looked at me and asked "how she doing? "

"Well, shes doing as best as she can she's mad though that she's on desk duty but she knows that's were she has to be." I replied.

"Well that's good I guess" he said.

He leaned forward in his chair and looked at me very seriously and said "if you hurt her in any shape or form or let her get hurt in any shape or form you will hurt more. If you hurt my grandchild in any shape or form or let any one hurt him in any shape or form you will be at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Do you understand?"

"I do and trust me I would willingly let if something ever happened" I said seriously.

5 hours later*

It's the end of shift and I was happy to be going home with my lovely girlfriend. We were in the car and she got a txt and she immediately texted the person back. She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes when we were at a red light.

"What do you want?"I asked slightly groaning knowing she was gonna get her way.

"Well" she said you wouldn't mind if Gabby and Sylvie come over for a while would you?"

I looked at her and said "ah-duh why would I they're welcome over our house anytime."

She smiled and said" thank you baby. "

I laughed at how she said it. When we got there she got a txt and she looked at me and was said happily "They'll be here in five minutes so you stay in the room and watch tv we have stuff to talk about. "

"Okay" I said not arguing.

There was a knock at the door and Erin looked at me and said "in our room now. "

I laughed and said "yes ma'am. "

She laughed and answered the door. I could not believe she kicked me out of my own living room just so her, Sylvie, and Gabby could talk girl. Like I even cared about what they were talking about. I got in our room and started to watch TV then I heard a scream I couldn't tell if it was scared or happy

I ran in the living with my gun and yelled "What, what's wrong?"

They all looked at me and laughed.

"The scream was a happy scream babe"

said Erin smiling as wide as she could.


	17. Chapter 17

17.Month 7

Erin's pov

"Ugh "I yelled throwing a fit.

Jay looked me and laughed "having troubles are we "he said.

"I hate that you get to go to work and I'm here supposed to be on bed rest "I said pouting.

"Well I'm not the one the pregnant am I "he said jokingly.

"WELL I'm not the one who got me pregnant" I said yelling.

"Calm down geez I was just playing" he said taking my hand and kissing me.

"Yea, I know it's just my stupid hormones I'm sorry I snapped on you" I said apologetic. "Well you better get going so your not late "

He got up kissed me and left "bye babe "he said as he was walking out the door.

"Bye "I yelled back.

I called Gabby seeing if she was off today and to see if she wanted to do something if she was.

Gabby: hello

Me: hey Gabby it's me Erin

Gabby: Yea whats up?

Me: well I was wondering if you were off today?

Gabby: yea I am what did you have in mind?

Me: we could go shopping and Sylvie could come too

Gabby: yea we could and i'll drive i'll be over there in about ten minutes I'll pick up Sylvie.

Me: alright see you guys then.

I got dressed and headed outside and I saw Gaby's car.

"Hey "she said.

"Hey "I said getting in. "Hey Sylvie "

"Hi Erin" Sylvie said cheerily.

"So were to first? "I asked.

"Well how about the baby store first?" Gabby asked.

"Ok "I said.

"Yea sure" Sylvie said.

When we got to the store we started looking around I saw this cute little dress and held it to show Gabby.

"Look "I said happily

She looked at me confused and asked "aren't you having boy?"

"Yea she is but we don't what your having yet " Sylvie said excited.

"I still can't believe your pregnant though, but have you told Matt or Antonio? "I asked.

She looked at me and then Sylvie worried and said "no and it's weird for me I love Matt and Antonio but I just can't say it. When I try it's like there's duct tape that goes around my mouth "

"I know how you feel Jay only found out cause I needed to explain me passing out at work. " I said with a guilty smile.

she laughed and said "if that happens Matt and Antonio will kill me "

"Don't worry Gabbs I wouldn't let Antonio I would handle him but Matt your on your own " Sylvie said laughing

I laughed "Let's get some food "I suggested.

We decided to go to the food court and get some Chinese food. When we sat down Gabby looked at me nervously.

"What is it? "I asked.

"Can I ask you some questions "she said shakily.

"Sure "I said reassuringly.

"Well how do you think I should tell them, but I wanna tell Matt first "she said.

"Ok well for Matt why don't you surprise him with dinner and then give him a present like any type and on the present have it say world's greatest Dad. Then maybe do the same for Antonio "I suggested.

"Yea there's this cute little boutique that sells stuff like that on main I could show you some time " Sylvie added.

She looked at us "those are some really good ideas, thanks guys" she said smiling gratefully "

"No problem "I said

"Yea honestly we love to help you Gabby" Sylvie said reassuringly

"well look at the time we better get going if were gonna make it back in time before our men get off shift "I said laughing

"Good point "Gabby said.

"Oh yea Antonio is very protective its cute but annoying at times" She said laughing with her eyes sparkling.

"Matt's the same way trust me" Gabby said laughing along.

"Oh yea Jay too especially now because of the baby" I said rubbing my stomach.

When I got home I took a shower and made me some chicken strips with French fries. I tried to take a nap but I was awoken fifteen minutes later by my son kicking me in my stomach so I got up and rubbed my stomach. I started to walk to the bathroom then I heard the door start to open and I knew it was Jay.

All of a sudden I got dizzy and started to fall I didn't know what to do so I yelled "JAY! "

He came running but it was to late I fell down and blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

18.Month 7 part 2

Jay's pov

When I opened the door I heard Erin call my name. I quickly ran into the living room and saw her on the ground starting to close her eyes.

"Erin! ERIN! "I yelled.

She wasn't breathing so I started CPR. When I got her pulse back I called an ambulance. Brett came over and put her on the gurney.

"What happened? "she asked.

"I don't know she yelled my name I ran to her and saw her on the ground she stopped breathing so I did CPR and got a pulse then I called you guys" I said in a rushed panicky voice.

They quickly put her in the ambulance and we went to Chicago Med.

I got there and sat in the waiting room. Then I realized I had to call Voight and tell him what happened. When he got here he looked worried and terrified.

"What happened? he asked.

"I don't know she yelled my name I ran in and saw her on the ground she.. she stopped breathing and I did CPR and brought back and called an ambulance." I said voice constantly cracking .

He looked at me and said "s-she stopped breathing, for how long? "

"I don't know "I said more worried than before.

Then we sat down and waited for a doctor.

Will came down and sat by me. I could tell I looked a mess but all I could do was stare at him. He told me he didn't know anything but she had some of the best doctor's in there helping her.

Then one of Will's friends Dr. Manning came over she motioned Will to follow her I couldn't tell what they were talking about be he sometimes glanced over at me. When they got done talking he came and sat by me. I looked at him worry all over my body.

"What is it? Just give it to me straight man please?"I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Erin, stopped breathing again now they got her back but they don't know if everything works still, they said the baby's blood sugar got really high causing her to pass out and stoop breathing now the baby's fine but with Erin only time can tell" he said trying to sound professional.

I looked at him replaying everything he just told me in my head I started to cry I looked at Voight who had tears in his eyes.

"Can I see her? "I asked just wanting to look at her.

"Yea I'll take you to her" he said patting my shoulder.

We got up and he showed me her room.

I sat in the chair by her bed and cried on her while holding her hand. What will I do if she dies and the baby makes it I can't be a single father I'll screw everything up. I guess I cried myself to sleep because I woke up next her and I was still holding her hand. That's when I heard it.

I heard her start to laugh and say "can you get off me now please. "

I looked up at her and smiled."How long have you been awake?" I asked hoping not long.

"Not long just about 2 hours why?" She said with a more than usual raspy voice.

"Because you know you could've woke me I was really worried you weren't gonna wake up Er" I said my voice cracking.

"Im sorry I wont do it next time I promise I'll wake you" she said teasingly but i could hear the seriousness behind them.

"You dont have to make that promise because there wont be a next time" I said seriously

"Awe, really why did you have to go and ruin my fun I thought we could make this a regular thing"she said laughing.

"I would have a heart attack and I don't think the baby would appreciate that" I said laughing too.

"The baby is fine right the nurse already told me yes butI figured you already talked to the doctor" she said with worry and slight tears in her eyes.

"The baby is fine nothing wrong with him I promise" I said kissing her softly.

"Okay okay thats good but the nurse informed me before you woke up that the whole waiting room is full of people waiting for some new so why don't you go give them some good news" she said smiling.

I walked into the waiting room and saw firehouse 51 and the intelligence unit our family.

They all looked at me but I kept a straight face then I smiled and said laughing "she's awake and sassy"

This earned cheers form the whole entire room all of then happy.


	19. Chapter 19

19.Month 8

Erin's pov

I really can't believe I have to stay in the hospital until this baby pops out of me. Ugh I really just want to go home I can't stay here for another month I've already been here for two weeks. I heard the door open and my head shot up quickly then I saw Jay walk in. He's been sneaking me in whatever I crave like Chinese food and strawberries. This time he snuck me in some strawberry pancakes from Ihop.

"I love you" I said as he walked in with my food.

"Yea I know "he says putting the food done.

I just got finished eating and Jay was still eating making a mess of himself. When he was done we started to watch some T.V. I felt so lucky to have him here with me while I sat in this god forsaken hospital bed .I guess he sensed me watching him because he turned to me and

Asked "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"I just feel so lucky to have you and you be here with me when you deserve so much better and can literally have any girl that you want because you are just so amazing and yet you picked me" I said tearing up at the end.

Jay looked at me surprised "Erin I love you and only you I will forever only love you the way I love you the only person who will measure up to you is our kids and I'm the lucky one I don't deserve you if anything you are stronger than I could ever be okay so don't ever think like that cause you can't be compared with any other girl at all"

"I love you" I said simply.

"I love you" he said back.

We sat there for hours watching T.V. in each others arms when Jay looked over at me.

"Babe your tired go to sleep" He said smiling slightly

"Yea okay love you I said drifting off be I fell into darkness I made out his I love you too.

"WELL WELL WELL LOOK WHO WE HAVE HERE DID YOU REALLY THINK ANYONE WOULD LET YOU HAVE A BABY "SAID THE MAN IN THE MASK.

"YES THEY WILL THIS IS JAYS AND I CHILD AND I WILL KEEP HIM "I SAID CRYING.

"NO YOU WONT "HE SAID PULLING OUT A KNIFE COMING TOWARDS MY STOMACH.

"GET AWAY FROM, LEAVE ME ALONE, HELP SOMEONE HELP PLEASE, JAY "I SAID CRYING HARDER.

"JAY ,HELP ,SOMEONE HELP,PLEASE ,JAY."

Jays pov

I heard Erin start to cry and yell my name and yell for help.. I figured that she was having some sort of nightmare so I had to wake her up .

"Hey Erin, baby wake up its just a dream, its not real" I whispered into her ear holding her while she shakes in my arms.

"Come on babe get up" I said shaking her slightly.

"ERIN, WAKE UP" I yelled shaking her getting a bit scared that she wasn't waking up.

She shot up in her bed all sweaty and she was crying I got up deciding to give her a little space.

"Erin "I whispered. "Look at me babe"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes when I saw those tears I got in her bed beside her and held her as she cried on my chest. I wanted to ask her what the dream was about but I didn't want to push her so, I just let her cry on me until she was ready to tell me. I was so worried because this was her first nightmare in a long time.

She finally stopped crying and looked at me her face all red and her voice shaky as she said "promise me you won't ever let anyone take our son ever."

I looked at her a little confused "of course, no one will ever take him from us and I will always protect him and you "I said.

What Erin made me promise made me think about what could go wrong and life and also what her dream was about and why she had such a bad reaction about it.

She was sleeping now but I held her hand and stayed right by her side incase she had another nightmare.

I put my other hand on her stomach and whispered "I will always love and protect you and your mommy."

I didn't leave her side but eventually I let sleep consume myself along side with her.


	20. Chapter 20

20.Month 9

Jays pov

Erin is barely nine months pregnant which means the baby could come at anytime and lucky for us since we had to stay in the hospital we wouldn't have to worry about making it to the hospital on time.

Erin kept complaining about how she looked like a whale and felt like one too even though I told her she looked beautiful. Of course she didn't believe me. Everyone we knew would stop by occasionally so that was nice but Voight stayed here everyday because he didn't want to miss anything. We were sitting here watching T.V. when Voight got a call.

"I gotta go to the district but I'll be back in a couple hours" He said sadly.

"Go Hank do your job we'll be fine" Erin told him grabbing his hand.

"Alright but call me if anything happens" He reluctantly said.

"I will" I said looking at him. Then he left and walked out the door.Fifteen minutes after he left Erin's water broke.

"Jay it really hurts" she said squeezing my hand as hard as she could. I'm pretty sure she going to break it.

"It's alright it will all be worth it when we get to meet this little guy trust me "I said trying to be reassuring.

"Don't tell me what to do Jay" She said a little snappy.

"Okay, okay Let me go call Voight he would want to be here" I told her she nodded in approval as I left.

First I texted Antonio telling him to tell everyone that she was in labor. Then I called Voight.

"Voight" He answered professionally

"Yea it's Jay Erin just went into labor they say she's already five centimeters dilated" I said quickly

" Leave it to Erin for her to go into labor as soon as I leave" He said slightly laughing. " I'll be there in about fifteen minutes"

"Alright I'll let her know" I said hanging up.

I walked back into the room to see her having a contraction. I quickly walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey it's okay your doing good Voight said he was fifteen minutes out. I texted Antonio and told To I form the others and he said firehouse 51 is coming and the rest of Intelligence okay" I said rubbing circles on her hand.

Erins pov

I can't believe everyone from firehouse 51 and intelligence were coming to wait for me to have my baby. When Jay told me I almost had a heart attack thinking about all those people who actually cared about me. It hurt so much Jay thought holding my hand was bad but not more than being the one pushing out our baby. Just then another contraction started it hurt but I didn't want any drugs for the pain I wanted a natural birth and I was to afraid because of my past.

Then I heard a knock at the door as people came in and out with gifts and me and Jay just kept saying thank you. Then Voight walked in with a smile on his face.

"How you doing kid? "he asked.

"Well there's a baby bigger than a bowling ball coming out of me so yea I'd say pretty good "I said laughing.

Just then a contraction came on and he grabbed my hand making Jay burst into laughter at his face when I squeezed it.

When it was over and I released his hand he looked at Jay and said "you might wanna come grab her hand Halstead seeing how it is your job to do so."

"I feel like a whale or maybe a mammoth "I said making Jay and Voight laugh.

Jay who was sitting right next to me kept telling me I was beautiful but for some reason I kept feeling insecure. Every time a contraction came on I could here what sounded like Jay's bones cracking in his hand as I held onto his hand as hard as possible. I was very appreciative towards him for holding my hand as I was breaking his. He kept trying to crack jokes to make me feel better but he stopped as the contractions became closer together. Just then the doctor walked in and said it was time to see our son.

Voight left the room as soon as I was ready to push I guess the tough guy he was just couldn't watch me do it.

I looked at Jay who looked scared "this all your fault Halstead you owe me big time" I told him making him laugh.

I smiled at his laugh seeing he wasn't worried anymore. Just then the doctor told me to push and I did as hard as I could ever so often she would tell me to push and I would then I felt a pressure real se out of me but he wasn't crying and no one would tell us anything just that he was going into emergency surgery


	21. Chapter 21

21.Save them

Jays pov

What did they mean emergency surgery. What was wrong with him we didn't get to see him. I looked at Erin who was in tears i came over and laid down beside her and held her. We didn't even get to name and he was having surgery.

"What do you want to name him ?"I asked her.

"H..ow a-abbout K-kyus William Hank/k H-halstead" she said in between sobs.

"That is the best name i could ever think of "i told her she smiled and looked up at me and we stayed in this position looking into each others eyes for what seemed like forever.

I was about to go tell the unit about the baby but as I was saying bye to Erin she fainted and the machines just went beeeeep nothing else then almost in slow motion doctors and nurses came running in yelling get a crash cart then a nurse led me out into the waiting room when I went into the waiting everyone stood up and looked at me waiting for me to answer.

Then sounding dead on the inside almost a whisper I said "the baby had to go into emergency surgery as soon as he came out then after me and Erin picked a name she started to crash so they - they uh kicked me out of her room."

Everyone just stood there with fear, worry, surprise, and sadness on there face except me. Me I had a dead look on my face if felt like I died.

Voight was about to say something but before he could Will came out and said

"Jay they have to take her into emergency surgery and the surgery should last about four hours and the baby's surgery should last for about another hour."

I couldn't handle this if they both died or even one of them died I wouldn't be able to function or think. I walked a little down the hall were no one could see me and sat with my knees to my chest and my hand over my face and I started to cry. After about five minutes of sitting by myself someone cam and sat beside me.

I looked up and it was Voight. "They're gonna be fine "he said.

I looked up at him again with tears in my eyes and said "what if they're not what if one of them dies and the other makes it or what if they both die if something happen to one of them I will mentally die after she had the baby when we got home I was gonna propose to her I had everything set up so nicely I was even gonna ask your permission but it wont matter ,none of it if will matter they die."

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and the only thing he said was "you have my permission to marry Erin. "

Then he could tell I just wanted to be left alone so he got up and went to the rest of the unit. I sat there for an hour and a half with nothing happening nothing at all.

Then Will came over and sat by me on the wall and said " Your son just got out of surgery he's doing fine but his liver wasn't doing well so we had to take a part of it out in the future it could grow back but until then he'll most likely be diabetic. I'm really sorry Jay"

I looked at him and said "don't be sorry man he's alive and that's what matters to me most but um what about Erin?"

"I don't know she still in surgery "he said sadly.

I sat there and just thought about what would happen if she died.

"Jay "Will said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him the he asked "what are you guys gonna name the baby?"

I looked at him and said with a weak smile "well you'll be pleased to know that his name is Kyus William-Hank Halstead. "

As soon as I said that he got the biggest smile on his face and asked "really?" In shock.

"Really " I told him. " It was actually Erin though who came up with the name not me " I added.

"Well thank god for Erin Lindsay "he said making us laugh.

When we stopped laughing a doctor came over to the waiting area I stood up and walked over there then he said "family of Erin Lindsay " and everyone stood up.

Then he continued well "Ms. Lindsay had a ..."


	22. Chapter 22

22.I don't believe you

Jays pov

"Well Ms. Lindsay had a reaction to some medicine we gave her and it stopped her heart and making a small tear in her heart. "

I looked at him and all I managed to say was "can I see her "

he said "wait five minutes so we can get her situated in her room"

I nodded my head and mumbled "thanks. "

Then everyone turned there eyes and looked at me I knew what they wanted to know. "

"The baby had something wrong with his liver so they had to cut a piece of it in surgery so he's diabetic but theres a chance he can grow out of it as his liver grows. " I said in a monotone voice.

They all just looked at me with shock and said congratulations.

Then Antonio asked "Whats his name?"

I said to him " you will have to wait because Erin picked the name so she gets to tell everyone. "

He nodded his head respecting my wishes.

I was finally able to see Erin but it had felt like the longest five minutes of my life. I stopped right in front of her door and let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding in.

I walked in and there she was laying there looking so fragile I went over to her and pulled up a chair and held her hand and I started cry but as soon as did I heard her voice say "stop crying, man up ,I'm okay "

I thought my head was playing tricks on me but then she moved her hand a little I looked up and saw her hazel eyes looking into my green ones and I started to laugh out of shock and apologized saying " I'm sorry I thought my mind was playing tricks on me."

She looked at me and laughed and said "then your mind has the best tricks ever "making us laugh together savoring the moment even if she was still a little weak.

Erins pov

I started to realize that our baby wasn't in the room I looked at Jay and asked "Jay where's the baby? "

He looked at me with sympathy and I didn't know what to think or say so I just said "I don't believe you. He's not dead"

He looked at me and started laughing then he grabbed my hand and said" I didn't mean to scare you by saying nothing but he got out of surgery around thirty minutes ago but something was wrong with his liver so they had to cut a piece out and now he's diabetic but Will said as he grows and his liver grows he could grow out of it."

I looked at him with so much relief in my eyes and asked "when can we see him ?"

he told me that should be bringing him in about an hour. I smiled at Jay while knowing my baby was gone.

An hour later a nurse came in with a baby bed and there he was my little miracle she picked him out of his basinet and handed him to me. Then she asked if we had a name for him.

I looked at Jay and he nodded then I looked back at my son and said "his name is Kyus William Hank Halstead. "

She took out a birth certificate and both me and Jay signed it. Then he came over and laid in my bed next to me and whispered in my hear" I have everything anyone would ever want. "

I smiled at what he had said because I had everything I have ever wanted too.

Then half an hour later everyone came in at once and asked us what his name was Jay said since I came up with the name I get to announce it so I told them that "his name is Kyus William -Hank Halstead. "

"I'm honored "Voight said while hugging me and kissing Kyus on his forehead.

Then Will came over and hugged me and while he did he whispered "I'm glad someone had sense in naming my nephew "

I laughed at the statement he made. Then after everyone came by and saw the baby giving me

hugs they took Kyus away so he could sleep. Soon after me and Jay fell asleep together


	23. Chapter 23

23.Nightmares

Erins pov

I woke up and realized i was alone in my hospital bed just then Jay walked in the door i smiled at him and said" Hey babe"

But he didn't respond to me so i just sat there awkwardly. When he finally spoke he started laughing and said "you know what you were just supposed to be my friend with benefits but no you had to go and get pregnant so now I'm stuck here with you. "

"Why would you say that?" I asked shocked.

"Because it's true" he said looking serious.

When he said that it broke my heart then i looked at him with tears in my eyes and said "well if you feel that way then leave i can raise our son on my own without you. "

He looked at me and laughed saying" yea right i wouldn't leave a stuffed animal for you to take care of on your own and you really think your gonna raise my son by yourself."

"I could do it at least he'll have a parent who cares about him "i snapped back with tears in my eyes.

Just then he got up and asked "what did you just say"

" you heard me "i said venomously.

Then in one instant he slapped me across the face and started to beat me but all i could do was cry and scream.

Jays pov

I started to hear crying and then screaming in my sleep i woke up and realized it was Erin.

"Erin, babe wake up its just a nightmare wake up come on Baby" i said shaking her.

Then she shot up in her bed having a bit trouble breathing and she was still crying. I was about to hug her but as soon as i touched her she flinched back in fear. That hurt but i needed to know that she was alright.

"Erin" i said calmly she just turned and looked at me with so many tears running done her face.

"Erin what happened "i asked her concerned.

"Nothing it was just a nightmare im fine "she said shakily.

"No your not Erin you can lie to yourself but i know you and when you say im fine your really not" i said with worry and fear in my voice.

"Look "she said "it was just a nightmare it wasn't real im fine."

"Fine you don't wanna talk about it we won't be let me just hold you" I said trying to compromise.

"Okay" She said quietly.

Twenty minutes later*

They brought Kyus in about five minutes ago and i was just sitting here watching Erin play with him in her arms.

Just then Voight walked in i guess he saw me looking at Erin with worry because he asked me to follow him out side.

I said" i'll be right back and if you need me just yell. "

She laughed and said" alright. "

I went into the hall were Voight was standing.

"How is she doing ?"he asked his voice filled with worry.

"They wanna keep her and the baby here for a week and she seems okay but shes not she had a nightmare and woke up screaming and crying but she wont tell me what its about "i said shaking my head.

"When the baby goes back to the nursery let me talk to her" he said reassuringly.

I nodded my head hoping it would work.

Erins pov

They took the baby back to the nursery and Jay went to go get food for us so it was just me and Voight he looked like he had something on his mind.

"Whats up ?"i asked him.

"He's worried about you ya know" he said.

"Who,Jay ?"i asked " because he has nothing to worry about im fine. "

"No your not Erin he told me about your nightmare"he said worried.

"Well it wasn't real so im fine" i snapped back.

I knew he wasnt gonna let this go anytime soon so i was just gonna tell him.

"Erin "he said calmly "just tell me what it was about."

I looked at him and started crying i told him everything i told him about Jay what he did and what he said Voight looked a little bit pissed but he knew it was just a dream so he calmed down.

He just looked at me and said "kid you and i both know Jay would never in his life do anything like that especially if im still alive. "

I laughed and so did he but he face went serious and said "Erin anybody who looks at him when he looks at you can see that he truly loves you but you gotta tell him about this dream or you'll worry him to death "then he kissed my forehead and got up and left leaving me to my thoughts.

I thought about what Hank said and he was right i just had to tell him. Then Jay walked in with out Chinese food and he could see that i had been crying.

"whats wrong babe? Is the baby okay?" he asked worriedly.

"The baby's fine but we need to have a serious talk" I said.

He sat at the edge of the bed waiting for to speak. I looked at him and said "in my nightmare we were arguing in this room and you said i 'was supposed to be your friend with benefits but then i got pregnant'. I told you that 'i could raise Kyus on my own 'but you said i 'wouldn't even be able to take for a stuffed animal 'and then i said 'at least i would care about him 'then you started berating me."

I just looked at him his face was blank i couldn't read him then he got up and left i just laid there and started crying. Two minutes later he walked back in with a box in his hand and sat beside me.

He wiped the tears off my face and said "Erin i was gonna wait until we got home but since you seem to think im gonna leave you or hurt you I'm gonna do this now. "

Then he got on one knee and said "Erin Lindsay you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me before we officially met, when i first saw you i thought i was dreaming but i wasn't and im happy that you gave me a chance so, you will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and said "of course why wouldn't I, I love you, it will always be yes to you. "

Then he got up put the ring on my finger and kissed me.


	24. Chapter 24

24.That'll be the Day

1 week later*

Jays pov

Today Erin gets to go home im really worried that she's gonna over do herself with the baby.

"So todays the day "I said walking over to her.

"Yup "she said to me "I get to go home with my son and my fiancée. "

I loved it when she called me fiancée it made me feel amazingly happy that I proposed. I had a surprise for her when we got home she thinks since I didn't leave her side that the baby's room isn't finished but what she doesn't know is that Voight, Roman, Kevin, Ruzek, Antonio and Olinsky went to our place two days ago and got everything set up the best part is its police, firefighter, and doctor themed. when she sees it shes gonna freak out about how awesome it is. they sent me pictures after they were done to see if it was okay and it was perfect.

The nurse and Will came in saying that she and Kyus could go home after she signed the release form. I smiled knowing that we could finally get out of this beige prison. I got the bay dressed while Erin got dressed I didn't have a clue what she would want to wear so I brought black sweats and a long and short sleeve shirt.

She came out in the short sleeved shirt and I was a little shocked because she didn't really wear short sleeved shirts without a jacket on but this time no jacket.

"Do I see what I think I see Erin Lindsay wearing a short sleeved shirt "I joked but it obviously made her feel uncomfortable.

She looked at me with worry and fear in her eyes and suddenly it clicked in my head. I walked over to her and lifted her chin so she could look at me.

"I've seen your scars Erin and they don't change the way I feel about you not one bit the past is the past and now we're the future "I said reassuringly.

She looked at me with a fake smile and said" maybe but you haven't seen all my scars."

We got in the car and started driving home this is it I finally get to have my family. We pulled in to our house and Erin tried to grab the car seat but I quickly went and stepped in front of her

"move "she said whining.

"nope" I said popping the p "the doctor said you aren't supposed to be lifting heaving things I don't want you to get hurt. "

"Fine "she said giving then I got the car seat and continued to go into our apartment.

We went inside and I told Erin to grab onto the car seat and close her eyes because I had a surprise. she did what I asked. We got to the babys room and I opened the door and told her she could open her eyes when she did she let out a little squeak and walked over to the baby clothes on the dresser.

"Thank you "she said kissing me.

"It wasn't me "I said "it was all Voight, Ruzek ,Roman, Al, Antonio and Kevin. "

"Well i'll thank them later "she said smiling.

4 months later)

Gabby gave birth to a boy and they named him Louise but he needed a valve replaced on his heart. Will and Connor Rhodes immediately took him up to surgery. All of firehouse 51 and the Intelligence Unit (including Kim, And Platt) were waiting in the emergency together for hours.

After what felt like years Will and Connor came out and told us Gabby and Matt wanted to speak to all of us together. We all got up and went into they're room.

In the room was a bundle hooked up to all kind of machines.

"This is Louie Shay Casey" Gabby said looking at him smiling. " And he's gonna live a long happy life surrounded by our family"

We all yelled and screamed happy that he was going to be okay.

7 months later(gonna time jump cause I'm a little lazy and im gonna be wrapping this up by chapter 30)

Erins pov

Today was my first day back at the unit I was feeling kinda nervous but everything was gonna be fine they were my family. Me and Jay pulled up to the district and I just sat there for a moment then I felt a hand on my shoulder I flinched but I realized it was Jay and I quickly said "sorry. "

"It's alright "he said "you have the right to be nervous but we have to go in so were not late. "

We finally got out the car and I walked up the steps and entered my code when we reached the top of the stairs everyone was there except Ruzek but what was new. They all turned or looked up at me and said "welcome back "

Voight said "glad your back kid I was getting tired of looking at these ugly faces. "

I laughed and said "well ya I mean there face just doesn't look anything like mine. "

Everyone just laughed then Voight said "alright well we have a case so lets go vest up we got a heroine bust at a warehouse."

My first case back I was so excited I couldn't stop smiling. Hank made me partner up with him because he wanted to see if im ready to be back.

"Calm down Erin you acting like you just won the lottery "he said.

"Well I can't help my excitement "i said smiling.

We got to the warehouse and me, Jay, and Hank covered the back while Alvin and Ruzek had the side and Antonio and Kevin took the front.

"Move in "Voight yelled.

We all went in and when we did the perps were right there waiting but we were quicker than them. Me and Jay started talking as other cops came to arrest them. When one of them were by us he looked at us said" your gonna pay because by doing this your just making my bosses really mad. "

I laughed at said "that'll be the day. "

Tonight me and Jay were gonna go celebrate so Hank said that he could watch Kyus because he was his grandson.

We decided to go out with Sylvie , Antonio, Matt, and Gabby to Molly's. When we got there we saw Sarah and Natalie. We went over and sat with them. Then the boys got up and said they'll let us talk for a bit.

"So ladies how are all of our respective men doing?" I asked curiously

"Well me Casey are solid even after everything with Louie." Gabby said happily(The baby she gave birth to like 3 months ago)

"Yea me and Antonio are still very happy" Sylvie said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Well Nat, Sarah what you guys?" I asked smiling,

"Uhm me and Will are starting to really get a feel for everything but so far so good ya know we're happy."

Natalie said laughing slightly. "How about you Sarah?"

We all turned to look at the younger of us all and saw she was blushing.

"Yea how are you and Joey, right?" I said unsure.

"You didn't hear about that" Nat said shocked

"Uhm no what happened I've kinda been out the game for a while" I said laughing

"Well like maybe a month ago I broke up with Joey and he immediately started going out with someone else I was devastated at first but then I was okay with it" Sarah said smiling.

"Yea but tell her why you were okay" Nat said smiling.

Gabby, Sylvie, and I all leaned in ready to figure out who was making one of friends very happy apparently.

"Well, uhm it's Noah, Noah Sexton." She said shyly.

"Wait Sexton as in April Sexton, the nurse at med" Gabby said confused.

"Yea her brother is a doctor he just graduated" she said smiling proudly

" Huh I never knew that was her brother" Sylvie said surprised

" I didn't even know he existed" said gabby

"Yea you do because he's that one boy who Maggie told to help us move Ms.Johnsen when she fell the down stairs" Sylvie said pointing it out

"Oh yea right the one who's hand were a little shaky so he almost dropped the needle" Gabby said while Sylvie nodded.

"Any who how are you and Jay doing with the baby?" Sarah asked smiling

" Good it's amazing so far but today was hard since it was my first day back" I said sadly." Am I a horrible mom for not staying home with him and risking life everyday?" I asked

" Uh hell no do you see the hours I do being a doctor, like Erin all of our jobs are risky but we do it and we will help you if you need it this is just work mom guilt. Natalie said reassuringly.

"Yea okay" I said smiling a little

"Not to put a possible secret but Sylvie how are you doing?" Nat asked curiously

"Why wouldn't she be okay ?" Gabby asked concerned.

"Well you guys pay attention to what Sylvia here is doing" Nat said smiling

"Oh my God" Sarah said getting it" Are you serious?" She asked Sylvie

"Since your doctors I figured you guys would forgive it out first" Sylvie said laughing

"Is this about what I think it's about?" I asked excited.

"What is going on?" Asked Gabby confused

"Tell her" She told us.

"Alright so she isn't drinking any alcohol, She's been going to bathroom a lot, and she almost puked at the smell of those nachos." Nat told Gabby excited

"Oh ,Oh Your pregnant aren't you" Gabby asked excited

"Yup but you can't tell Antonio yet please" Sylvie said pleading

Then we heard a voice say " Tell Antonio what?" We turned around and saw all of our guys standing there with they're arms crossed.

"Antonio Hi can we help you?" Gabby asked for Sylvie since she was a little froze

"Well you can tell what my girlfriend is hiding from me." Antonio said seriously.

"Well ladies I think that's my cue for us to leave but thanks for this I needed it but uhm wish me luck." Sylvie said grabbing and Antonio tell him she'll tell him at the apartment.

"Yea I think it's time we all call it a night." Gabby said and everyone started to walk off in pairs.

"Bye" Everyone said to each other

Will who was at the bar with Noah left with Nat, while Noah left with Sarah, Gabby left with Matt, and me and Jay leaving together.

When we got back to the house Jay and I were both giggling and kissing but then i felt something hit me on my head and i heard Jay yell my name and i saw him fall next to i whispered in his ear "I love you and if I die know i always will. "

Then I let the darkness take over.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The days here

WARNING ️ WARNING ️ TRIGGER WARNING UP AHEAD FOR RAPE: TRIGGER WARNING ️

Voights pov

Erin told me that i could drop off Kyus in the morning. So i was getting ready to head there. When i got Erin and Jays place i got Kyus out off his car seat when i got to their door it was open a little bit i walked in and saw two blood stains and the place was a mess.

I quickly got out my phone and told Antonio

the situation and told him to tell the unit and that i was bringing Kyus with me cause i didnt want to risk nothing. I walked into the district and everyone looked a little dead.

"We do this by the book but if push comes to shove we do anything to get them back ALIVE now get to work "I said with fear and anger in my voice.

Erins pov

I woke up tied to a bed and there was a bed next to me and in that bed was Jay. I looked at him and wanted to cry but i knew not to let them see me weak like this. I saw Jay was waking up so i laid there with my head tilted toward him. He was chained up the same way i was by our hands and feet being spread out.

"Jay "i said in a whisper raspely.

He looked at me and asked" are you alright "

i told him "I'm fine what about you "

he said"I'm good too "

just then a guy walked in and said "well it looks like your both up so we can start our fun."

Then he turned toward me and said" i'll start with you. "

He sat at the edge if the bed and said "A friend of mine wanted me to tell you the days here. "

TRIGGER WARNING ️

He started laughing then he began to cut my pants then my shirt soon i realized what was happening. I looked at Jay and mouthed "look away. "

Then my clothes were ripped off me along with my underwear.

The next thing i knew i heard a zipper and shuffling. I started crying and I tried to fight him off but every time i did he went harder but i kept trying thirty minutes later he realizes i wasnt gonna stop fighting so he got up and unchained me with me only in my bra

"put these back on"he said handing me my underwear.

TRIGGER WARNING OVER

I did because i couldnt stand being exspoed after i did he punched me in the face making me fall on the ground before i could do anything he started kicking me in my stomach and back i heard my ribs crack and i just cried and scream then i realized Jay was looking at me crying and trying to break free from his chains but he couldnt when the guy was done.

He turned to Jay and smiled saying "your turn pretty boy. "

Jays pov

I looked at Erin who was in a ball on the ground still crying. Then the guy came back in the room with knives and tasers. I knew what was coming and i was prepared. He started to taser me and i showed no reaction.

"Oh we got a tough guy over here do we "the man said.

Then he got out his knives and started to cut me not deep but I tried not to show him how much it hurt. Finally i let a yell then he unchained me and he started bearing me at first i was fighting him back

But when i did he cut Erin and said "if you continue then she will get much worse "

but i wouldn't let that happen so i just let him beat me and finally i was on the ground right next to Erin who was still crying and screaming. He finally left and all i knew was if he came back we wouldnt be able to handle it. As much pain i was in i still scooted over to Erin and wrapped my arm around her soon we both fell asleep from exhaustion.

We woke up at just about the same time and we didn't hear or see anything but Erin was still in her underwear and Bra so she put on her cut clothes because they still would cover most of her up.

Just then i heard a door open and i stood up and moved Erin behind me and yelled "you can do whatever you want to me but your not touching her anymore i wont let you hurt her more. "

Then i heard a familiar voice say in a soft tone "thats good to know that you'll always protect her halstead."

Then i realized it was Voight the lights cut on and we saw that everyone in the units face was filled with horror.

We got outside and there was two ambulances i said "Erin should be looked at first she got the worst of it"

The Voight came and sat by me on the curb.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"He called and told us were you were "he said

" what the hell happened in there Halstead? He asked.

I looked at him knowing i had to tell him "I let them beat because he said if i didnt then he would hurt Erin more and she was already suffering enough so I laid there and took it but Erin went first they..they ra-aped her then beat on her body like it was nothing. I was still chained but i tried to get to her I really tried but I just couldn't make it "i said looking at him" i tried. "

He looked at me and i felt tears going down my face and he said "it wasnt your fault Jay, you did what you could but now you guys both have to go to the hospital to be checked out."

I just nodded my head thinking today has been the worst day of my life.


	26. Chapter 26

Jays pov

I sat on the hospital looking numbingly at the wall thinking how could I have let this happen to the person I promised to protect with my life. I already knew this was going to be an uphill battle for especially because of her past so it will bring up old memories and mix them with the new creating a big problem.

I had already been looked at and stitched up and given new clothes by Nat while Will sat beside me talking to me about random things to distract my mind. It was a nice feeling that he wanted to help but I just wasn't interested all I could think about was how Erin was doing and she was alright. I also thought about Kyus. I just wanted us to be a happy family together.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the door slide open so I jumped when April started talking.

"She's okay physically and you can go see her put just beware she's a bit on edge and she's not the best mentally right now so the best thing to do is to just be the Jay for Erin and make sure she knows everyone loves her" She said with some tears she refused to let fall.

"Trust me I will but thanks" I said getting up and gathering my jacket from the chair beside me and walking out of the hospital room.

I followed April into the elevator and up to the 7th floor. As we were going up I was kinda getting antsy at finally being able to see her after what felt like forever and was probably just a couple hours.

We stepped out the elevator going right and stoping in front of room 7B23.

April put a hand on my shoulder and said" Go right ahead she might be sleeping though because of the pain killers"

"Yea thanks again April I really mean it" I said

"Yea sure I'll send Will up in about hour to check on you" she said walking away to let me walk in the room.

I walk in the room and notice the lights are dim and that there are some little bears on the dresser beside her bed. And in her bed she laid looking so peacefully even though I knew full well that she wasn't going to sleep peacefully for a long time. As I stared at her I just couldn't believe the condition she was in and still managed to look so beautiful.

"Are you going to stand there all staring or are you gonna say something" A small voice said

"Well when people are as gorgeous as you are I just couldn't help myself" I said teasing Erin slightly even though I meant it.

She scooted over and patted the little space on the bed indicating she wanted me to lay with her. I walked over and took off my shoes and put my jacket on a near by chair. Has I reached her I laid down carefully trying not to disrupt the wires on her bed.

"So all jokes aside how are you mentally cause if I know you it mess be a bit crazy in there right now" I said pushing some hair out of her face.

"Well I do have the urge to resort back to my old habits but then I remember Kyus, Hank, and you, Jay and I just ca t help but think down the road I'll be okay and in a better place" She said quietly refusing to look at me.

"Well that's good but if you wanna talk about how you feel when you have that urge you can always talk to me." I said lifting her chin up so we can lock eyes.

"I just can't believe it happened again I mean does the universe hate me or something like why did it have to be me and don't get me wrong I'd rather it'd be me then some innocent person but I just when I saw you get beat I thought they were gonna kill and when he started to r..ra..rape me I just couldn't help but think that Kyus would grow up without parents and always have to wonder what we were like cause he wouldn't remember us" She said sobbing into my chest.

"Hey, hey it's fine let it out" I said holding her tightly." You don't have to think like that anymore we're safe at the hospital and Kyus is fine he's with Antonio and Sylvie and Voight is in the lobby waiting until you're ready to let him in."

"I don't want them to see me just yet" she whispered with tears still streaming down her face.

"Alright I'll only let Will and the doctors in okay you just get some rest." I said holding her while stroking her hair.

"Okay" She said already falling asleep in my arms.

A couple minutes later I hear a knock at the door and say softly come in knowing it's Will.

"Hey man how's she doing" he said closing the door softly.

"Alright we talked a bit but it's still a long way to go." I said looking down at her" but I think she's gonna get to where she needs to be. But she doesn't want anyone else coming in to see her just yet I think she might be scared of what they think"

"Yea I expected that much" he said with pain in his voice. "I'll let the rest of them for the mean time but if you need anything tell one of the nurses to get me I'm pulling a double so I'll be here all night"

"Alright thanks bro" I said getting up and hugging him.

"No problem anything you need just ask" he said letting go and walking out the door.

After Will left I just laid back on the bed with Erin letting my mind race for a little bit before falling to sleep myself.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Is this real?

Erins pov

When I woke up I felt a heavy weight on me and turned my head to the side to see jay asleep. I bring my hand up and run my fingers through his hair. How did I get so lucky to have him after everything and he's still by my side. I can't believe I found my someone. I love him with all my heart. I felt him shift slightly and continued to run my fingers through his hair until he fully woke up.

When he woke up he turned over and looked into my eyes. For a second we just laid there looking at each other.

"How are you feeling gorgeous?" He asked me kissing my cheek.

"Okay I guess especially since your here"I said lovingly.

"Yea well your Gonna be even better when they bring Kyus later, also our friends would like to come see yu but they have to go two at a time." He told me.

"That's fine I'm pretty sure this time I'll be okay because I'm surrounded by all these people who care about me and I have my the love of my life and my son." I told him putting my hand on his cheek.

(A/N:I KNOW THAT ITS NOT THE SAME WAY FOR EVERYONE AND MOST OF THE TIME ITS NOT THIS EASY SHE'S NOT FORGETTING SHE'S CHOOSING TO MOVE FORWARD A LIL QUICKLY)

2 hours later*

Hank should be hear any minute now to bring Kyus in but he can't stay long because I wouldn't want him to get sick or be scared of me. I hear the door open and I look over to see Hank walk in with Kyus toddling beside him.

The sight just melts my heart and when he see's me he starts babbling away.

"Oh come here sweet boy, yea come to momma did you miss me?" I said picking him up with some help from Hank.

"Yea oh wow I can't believe grandpa Hank did that wow you've had some interesting days uh but I bet you missed me and your daddy huh?" I said smiling as he was babbling and clasping his hands.

"Yea I mean who wouldn't miss your face" Jay said laughing.

"I don't know what the little mans talking about" Hank said putting his hands up.

"Yea okay he's telling me all about" I said laughing.

It's so great to have him in my arms he stays with me for an hour before I realize he's getting tired and should probably sleep.

"How about I go put him in Hanks car so he can sleep while you two talk and Hank can meet me down there" Jay said grabbing Kyus.

"Yea Okay" I said kissing Kyus's forehead.

"So how you doing kid?" Hank asked grabbing my hand and sitting beside my bed.

" I've definitely had better days" I said trying to lighten the mood.

" Erin you don't have to pretend to be fine if your not especially around me" he said squeezing my hand. "Are you having any urges?" He asked gently.

"No I'm not for the first time in a long time I know I'm gonna be okay because I have my family here and they're not gonna give up on me and I won't give up on them" I said looking him in his eyes.

"That's good then but make sure you also do it for you" he said

"Yea Alright" I said laughing

"Okay well I'm gonna go meet your boy toy downstairs and take my grandson home to sleep"he said kissing my forehead.

"Yea Okay you know you love Jay" I said laughing.

"Yea I do he's good for you and your good for him I love you kiddo" he said standing up to leave.

"Love you too call me later " I said

"I will get some rest" he said leaving

I laid here waiting for Jay to get back. He came back about ten minutes later.

"So what time is the rest of our family coming?" I asked

"Well they all decided to take turns but come at the same time so they're already here if your up to see them." He said

"Yea they can come up" I said excited to see them.

The first people to come in were Gabby and Matt with Louie. We talked for about a good twenty minutes before he started to get fussy and they left.

The next people to come in we're Antonio and Sylvie. God I am so happy for them. They made me laugh told me stories about what been going on with everyone and how they miss us but they had to leave soon because Antonio had to go pick up his kids.

Adam and Kevin came in next with balloons and stuffed animals claiming they'd make me feel better than Jay would and we all got laughing it was good to have them around it felt like nothing changed. Then they left so the next people could come in.

The next group was Kim and Sarah they came in gave me hug and spilled all the little secrets of everyone and what's been going on in their lives and it made feel a lot bette knowing everyone was okay and living life.

Then Kelly and Stella came in together and we all bickered and made jokes like no time had passed and they told me all the drama that had happened because really there was hardly never drama going on in any of our lives.

Boden came in with his wife Donna to check on me sadly though they couldn't stay long because they had to get Home to their kids but I understood.

Hermann and Cindy came in after with his jokes and Cindy with food. God they are just perfect examples of meant to be. I just know me and Jay are gonna be like that.

Next was Trudy and Mouch. Trudy who has always been sort of an aunt to me being protective in her own way and mouch just trying to not be a little awkward as he always is.

After them Cruz and Otis stopped by but didn't stay long they had some stuffed animals too. Sometime I think my family is too weird.

Goodwen and Dr. Charles also stopped wanting to make sure that I was alright and didn't need anything. Also Dr. Charles wanted to make sure that I knew I could talk to him if I needed to.

The last people to come in were Will and Nat who just brightened my day with their bickering and talking about their day and how good it had gone telling me the good stories of the ER and some stories about how Owen was doing.

After they left me and Jay laid back on my bed and just listened to each other's heart beat.

"You know I love you right?" Jay asked

"Yea you know I love you too" I said

"Good because I will never stop loving you" He said. And with that we both went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Hanks pov

It's been two weeks since Erin and Jay were found. She gets released from the hospital today but she has to go back for a check up every week for a month. Then she has do some physical therapy before she can come back to work.

I was sitting in my office trying to run down some leads because so far we haven't had much luck hunting down these sick bastards. Just as I was about to get up and get some coffee Kim comes running with a paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Antonio asks.

"This is a lead and a promising one too." She said excited." Alright so after I put out word on what I was looking for a CI of mine came through." She pointed to the paper."This is a list of things that someone needed to use from my CI's boss. It's a warehouse with no cameras, rope, handcuffs, a burner phone, beds, knives, and some guns. "I ran the burner phone across the call we got informing us about their location and it's a match."

"So did it happen to give us anything else when you ran it?" Kevin asked.

"Actually it did I got a name from the person who sold the phone and they gave me Dean James obviously that's a fake name but the person was willing to give me a sketch if I left them out the rest of it" Kim told everyone pulling out another paper.

"Alright everyone let's get this to everybody this is top priority we finally got something on this guy so I want him" I told everyone seriously. "Erin and Jay leave the hospital today and I want some good news to tell them Alright"

"Yes boss" They all said.

2 hours later*

I look at the sketch over and over again because this guy just looks so familiar. I hear a knock on my door and Alvin walks in.

"Hey" He said. " Does this guy looks familiar to you?"

"Yea he does but I just haven't been able to place him" I said slamming the picture down.

"Yea I know I was about to go through some of my old cases maybe you should do the same." He told me getting up and leaving.

I started going through some of my files and I as I was going through them I remember that Erins father just got out of jail and she didn't want anything to do with him. Even if he did get close enough I'd beat to the inch of his life so he would stay away from her. She's my daughter not his. He lost that right a long time ago.

I went looking for his file and when I found I also find his picture. I looked outside and saw everyone at their desks.

"Alright this is the guy we're looking for" I said putting his picture up. "His name is Eric James and he's Erin's biological father. He just got out of prison and trust me he is dangerous the stuff he did to her as a kid was bad. So we gottta find him before he finds her again got it"

"Yea we got it sarge" Antonio said standing up straighter.

We got everyone out looking for him and still nothing. I got up and went to see if anyone had anything.

Just as I left my office Kevin came up to me.

"Hey sarge I think I got something" he told me." I had a couple of my people look around for him and someone said they heard a rumor that he was stayin out on second street in an abandoned house"

"Alright everyone find me that a dress then get your gear we're not taking any chances he already got two of us let's not make it more so be cautious." I yelled.

"Hey I got it I got the address the only abandoned house on second street at 517."Adam yelled out.

"Let's roll out and bring the big guns" I told everyone.

We rolled up to a run down house and we all got out.

"Antonio and Kim you take the back of the house. Kevin and Adam you take a side of the house and me Al will take the front." I said giving out the orders.

"In position" Antonio said over comma.

"So are we let's do this thang" Kevin said.

"Alright we're breaching in 1, 2, 3 go go go." I yelled

"Chicago Police department come out with your hands up" I heard everyone yell.

I heard a commotion in the back room and we all went to investigate.

" Eric James still right there" I hear Kim yell out.

I got to the back room and saw everyone there so they must of cleared the house. I looked at Eric and saw he had a gun too.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in" He said looking at me.

"Don't make me shoot you cause you have no idea how badly I want to" I told him.

"Yea well I'm not putting this down and since your not putting yours down why don't I just shoot someone" he said firing at Kim.

After he pulled it everyone started firing on him and stopped when they saw Kim on the ground.

Adam went over to help her up.

"You good?" He asked getting her up.

"Yea I'm good it just hit the vest" She said taking it off.

"Yea well come on I'll take you to Med just to be sure your ribs are okay I gotta make a stop there anyway." I told her.

"Tell them to call me when they get" Antonio said

"Yea tell them text or call when they get a chance" Kevin said.

" I got it." I said walking out with Kim following behind me.

After I made sure Kim was in a room in the ER and was being looked at I went upstairs to Erins room.

"Hey" I said standing in the door way watching them get their belongings together.

Erin turned around and gave me a hug saying" Hey you I didn't know if you were gonna come"

"Yea well I wanted you to hear it from me we got they guy but it was your dad you don't have to worry about him anymore though cause he fired on Kim and we fired back." I told her hugging her back

"Is Kim okay?" She asked worriedly

"Yea she's fine she's downstairs getting checked up Adams gonna come get her later." I told her reassuringly.

"Okay that's good." She walking over to Jay to help him.

"Whenever you guys are ready to go I can take you home. Sylvie's watching Kyus for you tonight." I said

"Well then we're ready to go" Jay said making Erin sit down in her wheel chair and grabbing the bags.

And with that we left and I took them home knowing they'd be safe.


	29. Chapter 24 (04-22 12:39:13)

Sylvie's POV

After we left the bar Antonio drove us to his place since he didn't drink anything either. I was fidgeting in my seat because I was extremely scared of his reaction. I mean he already has kids and he has a lot on his plate right now and I don't want to add to it but by the way he's gripping the steering wheel right I'd say it's too late.

"Can you stop that?" He asks sounding stressed. "You like you got into a car heading into your death"

"Sorry" I mumble sitting still and playing with my fingers instead. I see him glance at me but he stays quite.

When we reach his apartment we get out and he unlocks the door. We walk in and sit on the couch and sit in uncomfortable silence for what seems like forever until he speaks suddenly causing me to jump slightly.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" He says roughly. "And why did you just jump? You know I would never hurt you Sylvie."

"I'm sorry it's just a natural reaction" I say shaking slightly.

"But why, why is it natural?" He asks not rudely just curiously.

"Alright I guess there's going to be a few things I tell you tonight." I said laughing sadly.

"Look Sylvie I'm not going to make you tell me anything but I just wanna keep you safe" he said grabbing my hands.

"I know but you have to know to understand everything" I said quietly. "But I need you to not interrupt me until I explain or else it won't make sense."

"Okay" He said seriously shifting me so I was on his lap.

(A/N: THIS DOES NOT GO WITH THE SHOW THIS IS FOR MY STORY THANK YOU)

"I guess it kind of started when I was 22 and I met Harrison. I don't know if Gabby ever told you but Harrison was my fiancé.

"She didn't " he said shaking his head

"Yea well I thought he was the man of my dreams he was successful and he actually liked me. So when he asked me out said yes and I wanted to wait as you know until marriage to have sex so we dated for two years and on my 24th birthday he asked me to marry him he said he had already asked my parents and they said yes. I did really want to say no because I had begun to lose the feelings I had in the beginning because he was just so controlling and always wanted me to stay in the house unless I was at my parents and I didn't want to be the perfect house wife I wanted live. But I couldn't disappoint my parents after everything they've done for me so I said yes. Later that night he kept asking and asking to have six and I kept saying I wanted to wait but he kept pressuring me and wouldn't leave me alone saying we were getting married anyway so I gave in. The next month I found out I was pregnant. And I cried because I didn't want to bring a child into a loveless house, or abort an innocent child so I decided to keep because I know what it feels like to be adopted."

"You were adopted?" He asks interrupting me for the first time while also tightening his grip around my waist.

"Yea it's not something I think about but let me continue" I said hugging his shoulders.

"Alright" He said grabbing my hands again.

"I had planned to tell Harrison the night I made the decision so I waited till he got home and made his favorite dinner when he got there he was already in a bad mood and so I stayed silent. After I cleaned up he was in the living room watching tv and I sat next him and told him I had something important to tell him and he told me to make it quick. I got nervous but then I just blurted it out and said I was pregnant. The way he looked at me like I was nothing and then he just laughed and said get rid of it that he didn't want it like my real parents didn't want me. I told him that even if he didn't want the baby I did so I that I was leaving and wasn't coming back. And that just made him so angry he threw me to the ground and just started beating me I tried to protect the baby but I couldn't and I just laid there crying and praying not knowing what to do. After he was done he saw what he did and he left I guess the neighbors heard the commotion and called the police when they got there I couldn't even speak. When they took me to the hospital they called my parents didn't believe me when I said it was Harrison so I haven't really talked to them after that but the person who did believe was the paramedic and she helped me a lot. I ended up with a broken jaw, broken ribs, fractured cheekbone, broken arm, broken leg, busted eyes, broken nose, and a punctured lung and I uhm I.. I lost the baby" I finished my story and started sobbing all the emotions coming back to me. I felt Antonio rock me and grip me tighter if that was even possible.

"Hey it's alright your okay now I won't let him near you ever again and I will never hurt you and I won't let anyone else hurt you I'm sorry this happened to you I really am and I'm glad you told me but why now what happened" he said.

His brown eyes met my blue eyes and I said " I'm pregnant" I closed me eyes not knowing if I could face his reaction. I felt my chin being lifted so I opened my eyes and saw the biggest smile on his face ever.

"Your happy?" I asked confused.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Are you not happy?" He asks.

"No I'm happy I just didn't know how you were gonna react I mean you already have kids and an ex- wife and I don't wanna add extra stress to.." I got shut up with a kiss.

"Sometimes Sylvie you just need to be quite and listen" He said lovingly. " I love you and I already live this baby I'm not gonna pressure you into anything but I do think we should get a bigger house and move in together"

"Your serious" I said

"As a heart attack" he said smiling playfully. "But I'll tell you what think about but right now I think we should sleep and cuddle now"

"Oh is that an order Defective?" I ask him playfully as he pulls me to the bedroom.

"Oh it is Ms. Paramedic" he responds back laughing.


	30. Always

Jay's pov

After Hank dropped Erin and I off I made her some soup and we sat on couch watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. As we were cuddling on the couch I cloud the help but think about how lucky I got. Erin came out safely physically even if she has to work a little on her mental state. Kyus is okay and my 51, med, and intelligence family are okay and have our backs.

"I love you" I hear Erin say softly while cuddling her face into my chest.

"I love you and I am a very lucky guy." I say back kissing her head.

"Yea I guess we're both lucky Hank didn't shoot you when we first started dating like he wanted to." She said laughing.

"Ha please he love me now" I say back smiling.

We both sit up lookin at each other."You know we never talked about what we were gonna do for our wedding." I said looking in her eyes.

"Well obviously we keep it simply me, you, Kyus, Our 51, med, and intelligence family. We could probably go to the court house first then just have a small simple party somewhere" She said smiling

"That is an excellent idea but for now I think we should get some sleep so we can go get Kyus tomorrow." I say dragging her off the couch.

"Uuggghhh" She said letting me drag her.

The next morning*

We got up early to eat breakfast and go get Kyus from Sylvie and Antonio. After we got him I had a surprise for Erin and Kyus After we go to the park.

We when get to the park we push him on the swings which he loves and he runs around chasing some older kids. He goes down the slide by himself for the first with me at the bottom and Erin at the top.

After a couple hours it's time for me to show them the surprise. Once we get in the car I started driving in opposite direction of the dinner I told Erin we were going to.

"Uhm Jay you're going the wrong way"says Erin laughing slightly.

"I know it's a surprise" I said smiling.

"Whatever you weirdo" She said laughing.

We pulled up a block from the surprise and I told her to get out and close her eyes.

"Jay where are we going? This is residential area" she said curiously.

"Well you can look.. Now" I said letting her open her eyes.

Erin pov

When I opened my eyes I say a beautiful black house with a full porch.

"Why are we here?" I asked looking at Jay who was holding Kyus.

"Well this is the surprise this is the house that Kyus and our future kids are gonna grow up in" He said smiling.

"You bought this house for us?" I said yelling excitedly.

"Yes I'm sorry I didn't ask you I just didn't want to stress you and I wanted to surprise you" He said looking sheepishly.

"Well then Mr. Halstead let's go check out our new house" I said taking his hand.

"Let's future Mrs.Halstead" He said interlocking our fingers.

When you walk in the house there is a hallway on the right there is the living room and on left is the dining room. If you continue straight you see some stairs and the kitchen that already has stainless steel appliances in it. There is a bathroom across from the kitchen and a door leading to the basement that Jay claims he will make into his "man cave." When you go upstairs their is a bathroom on the left an office on the right then the master bedroom and across from that on the left is a guest bedroom(future child) then Kyus's room and another guest room.

After we look around we go stop to get something to eat on the way home.

"We can have the guys help us move whenever you want" Jay says getting my attention.

"Yea and the girls and I will be with our children doing absolutely nothing" I said smiling sweetly.

"It's just because you all have very strong men" Jay says winking.

"Yea strong right" I say laughing

Then Kyus throws a fry at him and hits him in the face. "Awe he knows that mommy is right isn't that right" I said tickling his tummy.

"Yea sure don't pick sides too early in the game little man you will regret it" Jay says picking him and tickling him.

"Okay so maybe we should go get him to sleep now it's getting late in the day." I say standing up.

"Yea here go put him the car I'll go pay" Jay says handing me Kyus.

"Oh how chivalrous of you kind sir" I say taking him and laughing.

"Yea, yea go get in the car." He says kissing my cheek.

When we got home it was about eight so we decided to play with Kyus for a little before putting him to sleep. After he went to sleep me and Jay just stayed up and talked about different things.

"So I have a question before we call it a night" he says seriously.

"Well alright lay it on me" I said paying attention.

"So did you or did you not have a crush on me when we first met" he said smiling.

"You know I thought this was serious but since you want to know so bad yes, yes I did but not because you were cute but because you were a good cop and hot." I said winking at him.

"You're sweet but I also had a crush on you when we first met cause you were totally bad ass" he said winking back." Now this conversation was fun but I think it's time we call it a night"

"Yea I love you" I said getting up and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Erin I always will" He told me hugging me tighter and kissing my head.


	31. Epilogue

Erin and Jay ended up having have two more kids named Evan Gregory Halstead and Charlotte(Charlie) Antonia Halstead a long with Kyus. Erin became Sargent after Hank retired. Jay still works there as well.

Adam still works with intelligence and Kim got promoted to detective and transferred into intelligence when Al retired. They also got married And have one kid, a son named Thomas Alvin Ruzek.

Kevin found him a nice girl that he married that helped him raise his siblings they had a girl named Normani Kimberly Atwater.

Antonio and Sylvie eventually got married as well and named their son Sebastian Jay Dawson. They also had that named Kara Grace Dawson. Eva wants to be a Doctor just like her Uncle Will and Aunt Nat and Diego wants to work in a forensic lab.

Mouse came back from the army with some PTSD but he got help from Dr.Charles and was soon enough the cool Uncle.

Will and Nat also got married and had a daughter named Natasha Magaret Halstead. They moved closer to Jay and Erin and Owen and Kyus became best friends.

April and Ethan got married and after they retired from the hospital they traveled the world together then had a adopted a daughter Addison Sharon Choi.

Matt and Gabby also got married and had a girl named Lauren Sylvia Dawson. Louie wants to be a cop when he gets older much to Matt's dismay.

Stella and Kelly remained at the firehouse and got married as well and Kelly took over as chief after Biden retired. When they retired they traveled the world always sending the kids back cool gifts.

Sarah and Noah still work at Med and got married and have a son named Derek Daniel Sexton.

Maggie took over the hospital after Sharon retired.

Connor still works at the hospital and married a girl and they had a son named Anthony William Rhodes.

Herrmann still runs Molly's with Otis and Gabby. Cindy and him leave the life after he retires and their kids all want to either be firefighter, doctors, or cops.

Otis married Lily and they had a son, Jake Joseph(Jj) Zvonecek.

Cruz sadly never married and still works at 51.

Voight is happily the best grandpa ever along with Al.

When all of the kids hit 18 they all will be given a portion of Molly's and Molly's 2 and have to help run it together. The whole group still meets up once a month at someone's house for a family day.


End file.
